The Games
by Saphire Raider
Summary: X.A.N.A is gone, Yumi is cheerleading captain, Ulrich is the soccer captain, William and Sissy are dating, and nationals are coming up. Lol read inside for better summary! Lots of fun you'll laugh, cry, and die. lol
1. Meetings, Votes, and Captains

Real Summary- X.A.N.A is gone and life is going great. Ulrich is the star captain of the soccer team, Yumi has just been voted the captain of the cheerleading team. William, Odd, Jeremy, Paul, and some other characters are too are part of the soccer team. The cheerleaders are Yumi, Aelita, Sam, Sissy, Milly, and Tamia. Some of the soccer players have a thing for the cheerleaders and that makes their boyfriends mad. Boyfriend/Girlfriends are UlrichxYumi, OddxSam, WilliamxSissy, JeremyxAelita, (my new character) PaulxTamia, (my new character and the mascot) GeorgexMilly. Funny things happen and dramatics it will have action and suspense, lol so get ready. Oh and Sissy is their friend since she is dating William and leaving them alone.

Disclaimer-I do not own Code Lyoko! I own Pau, George, and the other characters that like the cheerleaders unless I decide to put Theo in the story then I don't own him. Lol read, enjoy, and review! Everyone lives at Kadic, yes even Yumi lol.

**Chapter One: Meetings, Votes, and Captains **

"Hey Yumi are you ready for the cheerleader try outs?" Aelita asked.

"Hey you never said anything about tryouts! You just said you wanted me to come for moral support!" Yumi stated.

"Oops did I forget to mention that?" Aelita asked.

"You'll do fine, don't worry." Sam said.

"Yea, if I can make it you'll have no problem." Sissy said.

"That's just it I don't want to make it! I wasn't going to tryout." Yumi argued.

"Try it Yumi, you might like it. If you make the team I'll tell everyone I forced you to tryout." Aelita said.

"You'd better." Yumi threatened. Aelita put her hands up in defense.

"I will don't worry so much." Aelita said. The three girls then pulled Yumi off to tryouts. They all had on their gym clothes. They sat down on the bleachers waiting for tryouts to begin. In a minute or so the school nurse Dorothy came out onto the field.

"Attention please!" She shouted. "Hello, now I am the cheerleading coach for, so for today I will go over the rules then we will see a little of what you can do.

"First everyone has to wear their cheerleading uniforms to every game no exceptions. Second if you are unable to cheer you due to injury or something you are still required to show up in uniform to the games." Dorothy said. With that said a few of the girls stood up and left. "Next if you are going to miss practice I need to know unless it's a sudden emergency then I shall excuse you. The same rule applies for games." She stated. With that a few more girls got up and left mumbling that she wasn't their mother. Dorothy smiled then continued.

"You shall have your hair pulled back into a pony tail, clean shoes and uniforms, and you have to have higher than a C average in school." She said. Again more girls stood up and left. The only girls left were Yumi, Aelita, Sissy, Sam, Milly, and Tamia. "Okay girls let's see what you have, oh and before I forget if you are dating any of the soccer players or mascots or if we do get any boy cheerleaders I do expect you ladies to still perform to your highest standard. Even if there is a nasty breakup or something. Are we all clear?" She asked. The girls, except for Yumi, all shouted that they were. They walked off the bleachers and stood next to Dorothy.

"Alright girls I want to see what you can do so I will call out a stunt then let's see if you know it. If you do not that's okay too. I will give you a few minutes between each stunt to prepare for it." She said. First she wanted to see a backbend. Dorothy sat on the bleachers and watched. Not only was she looking for good cheerleaders but she was looking for someone who had spirit, compassion, leader abilities, good athletic qualities, yelling abilities, and a person who could help others. She needed all those qualities in one person so she could have a team captain.

"What's this?" She asked herself. She watched as Yumi helped straighten Milly's backbend out before going into her own. Dorothy wrote that down.

"Wonderful girls, now I need to see some stunts so before we begin I don't want you girls to get hurt. Run three laps around this track then we continue. The girls all stood up and jogged off. Yumi noticed that Aelita hung back, so she slowed down. Dorothy watched as Yumi talked to Aelita then they ran off to catch up with the others. She scribbled something down on her clipboard. When they had run all three laps the only girl not out of breath was Yumi. Dorothy wrote that down.

"Let's see your right splits." Dorothy called out. The girls all went down slowly and kind of made it. They all had to hold themselves up and they looked in pain. Dorothy noticed Yumi hadn't gone down yet, she was helping Sissy square her hips. Sissy followed Yumi's instructions and almost got all the way down. Yumi then went all the way down without any problems.

"Left!" Dorothy shouted. The same results happened all the girls were close but Yumi had her splits down. "Center!" She said again. They all went down but none of them were even close, except Yumi who was all the way down.

"Ouch these always hurt." Yumi said laughing. The other girls relaxed a little and laughed along. Dorothy jotted this down.

"Girls finish stretching, and make sure you stretch well." Dorothy shouted out. The girls starting to stretch out. their muscles.

"Oh all of these stretches hurt and I never get any further." Tamia complained. Everyone laughed at that, except for Yumi.

"Try this one," Yumi suggested. Yumi then stuck one leg out straight in front of her and bent the other one behind her. Tamia copied her. "This is called an attitude stretch. There is also an attitude leap you do in dance. A single one in the air looks like this. A double attitude is where you bend both knees when you leap. To make this stretch perfect you need to have your hips in a straight 180 degree line, but it takes time, don't push it or you will hurt yourself." Yumi said, the other girls started to do that stretch. "If you don't hold a stretch for 30 seconds it actuality hurts you more then it helps." Yumi stated.

"Why?" Milly asked.

"Switch legs," the others girls switched their left positions by putting the bent one straight and the straight one behind them bent, while Yumi kept talking. "Because when you stretch you tear muscle fibers allowing you to stretch. If you don't hold the stretch the torn muscle fibers have no chance to heal and you don't get any further when you stretch. That's why people who stretch are sometimes sore the next day." Yumi declared. The girls all were amazed at this. Dorothy was within hearing distance and marked these tips down on her clipboard.

"Show us some more," Aelita said. Yumi smiled and showed the girls a few more.

"Alright girls, now let's try some stunts." Dorothy said. The girls stood up and waited for their turn. First Dorothy wanted the girls to do a front hand-spring. Everyone knew it but Aelita so she sat out. Sam got ready to go when you screamed.

"Wait! You'll hurt yourself your feet are in a wrong position. When you kick over you'll end up landing funny and hurting your ankle." Yumi explained. Dorothy, Sam, and the rest of the girls immediately looked down at Sam's feet.

"Oh I never stand like this, I don't know why I did this time." Sam admitted.

"Good call," Dorothy said. Sam smiled at Yumi and adjusted her feet, then kept going. After all the stunts were done Dorothy had finished her analysis of the girls.

"Alright girls I am done with you for now, I shall post up tomorrow who has made the team, and who is team captain. There will also be a secondary team captain. You girls are dismissed, you can go and watch the endings of the boys soccer team tryouts." Dorothy said walking away. The girls all looked at each other and ran off for the soccer field. Jim had decided to make the boys split into two teams and they were playing against each other. Ulrich and William were team captains, Odd was on Ulrich's team, while Jeremy was on William's. The score was tied and there were only two minutes left in the game and Ulrich had the ball. Ulrich ran it downfield past everyone and did a backwards flip to kick the ball over Williams's head and into the goal.

"That's game, okay guys I will post tomorrow shower up." Jim shouted. Most of the team walked off towards the shower. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, William, and another boy came over to where the girls were standing.

"Hey you guys missed most of the tryouts!" Odd exclaimed, grabbing Sam by the waist. "Ulrich and William dominated the field, we just stood there and looked good." Odd said.

"Uh let go of me, you need a shower." Sam exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"So where were you girls at?" Ulrich asked.

"We had cheerleading tryouts." Aelita answered, she secretly winked at all the girls but Yumi. All the guy's mouths fell open and stared at Yumi.

"You tried out for cheerleading practice?" All the boys said at once. Yumi opened up her mouth to protest by Sissy's hand covered it.

"Yea, she suggested that we all try out," Aelita said. Yumi tried to shake her head no and pry Sissy's hand off her mouth at the same time.

"Yea she's the best cheerleader." Milly added.

"Our coach asked her to be head cheerleader," Sam said. By now Yumi was furious.

"Yep and we never would have tired if it weren't for her." Aelita stated. Yumi then threw herself at Aelita, gently pinning her to the ground.

"Aelita you're dangerously close to having me kill you," Yumi threatened. Ulrich and Odd pulled Yumi off of Aelita. The girls suddenly burst out laughing.

"We're kidding, we tricked Yumi into trying out. She didn't have a choice, we told her to come watch us for moral support and then we threw her into it." Sissy explained. All the boys laughed. Ulrich still held onto Yumi, while Odd let go.

"so then who's that?" Sissy asked, pointing to a boy on the next to Odd.

"That's Paul he's my boyfriend." Tamia stated wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He's also a really good soccer player, boy I'm glad he was on my team." William stated.

"Hey guys and umm girls," said a big eagle costume. Sissy turned around and screamed.

"Don't worry he's the mascot, and my boyfriend. Guys this is George." Milly exclaimed.

"Thanks for the introduction," George said taking off his eagle head. Jim and Dorothy finished early they just posted up the results." The girls all took off for the announcement board, except Yumi.

"Come on you can come see if I made the team," Ulrich said, pulling Yumi along with him. Yumi laughed as she ran off with all the boys after the rest of the girls. The girls and guys all crowded around the board, while Yumi and George hung back.. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, William, and Paul all walked back to those two.

"We all made the team," Odd shouted. "Ulrich is the captain with William as his second in command." All the boys patted Ulrich on the back. Ulrich pulled Yumi into him.

"Good job." Yumi commented. Suddenly the girls all gasped and started to giggle. They ran over to the group.

"What's with you girls?" William asked. "Did you all make it?"

"Yea we did." Sissy said laughing.

"Then I'm dropping out." Yumi stated.

"You can't," Sam said.

"Don't beg you guys tricked me into this, I only said I'd tryout not cheer." Yumi stated.

"No she means you can't literally. You aren't allowed to." Aelita stated.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked curiously. No one said anything. "Tell me now!" Yumi demanded.

"You're…..well you see…..you're the..…..umm." Tamia started.

"Spit it out!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Your team captain." Aelita practically whispered.

"WHAT!" Yumi screamed, letting go of Ulrich and running over to the board. The gang all followed Yumi to the board.

"This is impossible. I'm dropping out now. I am going to see Dorothy." Yumi exclaimed.

"About what?" Dorothy asked.

"About this cheer captain thing, I am sorry but I need to drop out. I did it as a joke, sorry." Yumi said.

"Let's talk." Dorothy said. The gang all watched as Yumi and Dorothy walked away. They were gone for a few minute then Yumi came back.

"I have to stay, just for a few games. Then if I don't like it I can drop out." Yumi mopped.

"Look on the bright side you get to come to all the games this way." Ulrich stated.

"Now we need to shower off see you girls later." Paul called out. They walked away.

"Watch this I have Yumi timed," Ulrich said. "3…2…1…now."

"Aelita your dead!" Yumi exclaimed chasing Aelita. The boys all laughed and continued on their way.

AN: Special thanks to Queen Of Glitter for giving me the idea of using Yumi as a cheerleader thanks a ton for letting me use your idea! R&R People I want to up-date this chapter I have the next one already, but I need review to see if I should continue, add more details, changes things, or whatever so you know what review! If you ask questions about the future chapters sometimes I tell you your answer when I reply just something to think about lol.


	2. Annoying Guys

**Chapter Two: Annoying Guys **

**AN:** This chapter has the boys shower scene. But nothing gross, nothing bad, nothing but talk and some action. So don't imagine anything weird I don't do those so don't go there. Okay oh yea and I don't own Code Lyoko. Oh and just some extra stuff for this chapter that i forgot to add X.A.N.A has been deactivated and Aelita does have her anti-virus cure. Sissy is also being nice because she is now dating William so she is nice to everyone else.

The boys all walked into the shower and climbed in their own enclosed showers.

"Yumi's going to flip out when she has to wear those hot cheerleader uniforms." Odd said.

"Yea, only I'm the one that has to listen to her." Ulrich admitted.

"She'll get over it, eventually." William said. Then a few more people from the soccer team walked in talking. Ulrich, William, and Odd quit talking for a little bit.

"Did you see that hot new cheerleader?" One guy asked.

"Dang how could you not?" another said.

"I say she deserves to be on my arm." The last guy said, he seemed to be the leader of their group.

"Which cheerleader are you guys talking about?" Jeremy asked. The three guys stopped and stared at Jeremy. They hadn't got in the shower yet.

"And who are you?" the leader asked.

"What's it matter?" Ulrich asked.

"Fine chill out, I'm Tony, this is Shawn, and this is Peter." Tony said indicating the two guys next to him.

"Cool hey I'm.." Odd started.

"Like we care," Shawn stated, before he whispered into Tony's ear. "right boss?" Tony nodded his head in agreement. Theo suddenly ran in to the bathroom.

"Where's Ulrich?" he asked.

"Right here, what's up Theo?" Ulrich asked.

"Yumi told me to tell you that she's waiting outside this room for you." Theo said.

"Great I'm almost done," Ulrich stated.

"Oh and let's see if I can remember what they said, umm Aelita is waiting for Paul, Sissy for George, Sam for William, Milly for Jeremy and Tamia for Odd. Is that right?" Theo asked. The boys burst out laughing.

"Try again," Odd said. Theo laughed and jumped in the shower. Peter whispered something into Tony's ear, Tony nodded and headed out followed by Peter and Shawn. Ulrich climbed out of the shower and dried himself off. He got on his boxers and pants and went to gather his stuff together. The rest of the gang were almost done too. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from outside the showers.

"That sounds like Yumi," Ulrich said. Then they heard her scream,

"Get off me!" Ulrich jumped up and grabbed his white muscle shirt, forgetting his green over shirt. He dashed out the door.

"She probably screamed because of a bug." Theo said. Jeremy, William, Paul, and George took off after Ulrich.

"Yumi doesn't scream for bugs," Odd said over his shoulder as he followed the rest of the guys out.

Meanwhile right as the girls got outside of the boy's shower house-

The girls sat down outside of the shower house against the wall. The shower house was a room with carpet then you went over to the showers so that way you could sit inside the room but outside of the showers. So that's where the girls sat. (AN: sorry if that's confusing but it's like a small house with showers in it and a small hall way that acts as a waiting room. Lol End AN)

"So Yumi practices are when?" Sissy asked.

"I don't care, how about never." Yumi said.

"You have to pick you're the captain." Milly stated. Yumi let out a long sigh as a group of three boys walked by, they were headed towards the showers, but stopped in front of Yumi.

"Hey baby, I'm Tony. So you're head cheerleader? You are one hot babe for that job." Tony said. Yumi was slightly disturbed at this but calmly answered.

" Great then get a clue, don't ever use that line again, I think I almost got sick. Second I am not your baby and never want to be, and lastly you can take my spot as head cheerleader cause I don't want it." Yumi stated.

"Ooooo hot girl has lip. How about showing me how you use it." Tony said.

"Excuse me?" Yumi asked bewildered.

"How about a kiss baby." Tony ordered.

"Go take your shower and make it cold water. Cool off and come back to reality, forget it," Yumi said. Tony smiled and winked at her as he and his boys walked into the showers.

"Sicko," Yumi claimed.

"I thought you handled that well," Sam said.

"Yea that's cool I loved that shower line." Tamia said.

"Hey girls what's up?" Theo asked.

"We're waiting for the guys to finish up." Aeita said.

"Hey can you tell Ulrich that I'll wait out here for him?" Yumi asked.

"Sure no problem," Theo answered.

"Oooo and tell Jeremy for me, and William, and Paul, and Odd, and George for me please." The rest of the girls exclaimed at once.

"Ummm sure I'll give this a shot." Theo said trying to keep all the names straight. He went mumbling into the showers.

"So when shall we practice?" Aelita asked again.

"Fine ummm how about tomorrow morning we jog, the stretch, the go over some stunts. We can make sure we have them perfected. I still have to make up some cheers, but for now we can just work on basics." Yumi said.

"What time, cause Coach Dorothy said to meet her at 7am sharp?" Milly asked.

"The how about we meet at 6am to warm up." Yumi stated.

"Okay I guess," Sissy said. The rest of the girls winded a little, but not too much. They were just happy Yumi had scheduled one.

"Hey baby I'm back," Tony said walking out of the showers.

"You didn't even get wet." Yumi stated.

"That's right baby," Tony said roughly grabbing Yumi's arm and pulling her up. Yumi made a little scream, because she was surprised.

"Freak," Yumi said bringing her foot back to kick Tony in the shin, but Peter grabbed her foot. He pulled both of her feet together and pulled them off the floor. Tony had Shawn put his arms around hers so she couldn't move. So Yumi was suspended in mid air. Her feet were held by Peter in the air and her arms and waist by Shawn. Sam stood up to help only to be pushed back down by Tony. Sissy kept Milly, Tamia, and Aelita behind her to protect them. She didn't want them to get hurt.

"Let go of me!" Yumi shouted, struggling in the two boys arms. Tony laughed and put her chin in his hand.

"Ready baby?" Tony asked inching closer to her face.

"No you freak let me go!" Yumi shouted.

"No," Tony whispered.

"Let………her…….go…….now." Ulrich demanded drawing the words out.

"If you want her come and get her." Tony stated. William, Paul, George, and Odd ran up right behind Ulrich.

"Fine," Ulrich said through clenched teeth. He walked over to the two boys and Yumi, but Tony stepped in front of him.

"Your lucky," Ulrich said again through clenched teeth.

"Why, because the only thing standing between me and your girlfriend's lips is air?" Tony asked.

"No because if your chorines weren't holding Yumi's arms and legs, you'd be beaten up on the floor begging for mercy." Ulrich said, he then pushed Tony to the side and lifted Yumi from Shawn and Peter's arms. Yumi let him carry her back to the others, and she slipped her arm on his shoulder. Ulrich gently set Yumi down on the floor next to the others and turned and faced Tony, Shawn, and Peter.

"Let me tell you this one thing, if you ever and I mean ever touch Yumi, these girls, or any girl in this school or world that days not too, I will make your life a living nightmare from which you will never wake. If you don't leave these girls alone not only will I, and yes I am correcting myself, but all of these guys will make your lives a living nightmare. Your first mistake was messing with my girlfriend, your second mistake was thinking you weren't going to have problems. Now I am the captain of this soccer team so go shower off." Ulrich stated.

"Pretty boy thinks he can order us around. Go hide behind your girlfriend, but when your not looking I will be with your girlfriend." Tony stated. Ulrich's temper flared as he steeped forward. Yumi gently placed her hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Ulrich. I don't want you kicked out of this school or games. If I have to go so to those games dressed up funny you have to be there to see." Yumi whispered into his ear. Ulrich calmed down for a little while.

"After all after your she gets her hot uniform I can wrap my arms around her waist when you're not looking." Tony said. This got Yumi mad and she started to head over to Tony, only Ulrich put his arms around her waist to stop her.

"Shower off," William said, before Ulrich or Yumi did something stupid. Tony laughed as he and his friends walked into the showers.

"Here's your green over-shirt," Odd said handing Ulrich's shirt to him.

"Thanks," Ulrich said, slipping it on.

"What a freak," Aelita said leaning against Jeremy.

"Come on let's go grab a bite to eat," Odd suggested, hitting Ulrich on the back. Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi.

"Alright, let's go," Ulrich said. He let the others walk in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked

"Don't go near them, not without me. You can handle yourself, but I just want to be careful." Ulrich said.

"I'll try to, but if I run into them I'll have to send them our regards." Yumi said.

"Our regards?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea sure, I'll say hi then stomp on their feet, kick their skins, and smile sweetly." Yumi stated. Ulrich laughed. "Just promise me you wont do anything stupid."

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"If you get suspended on the away games I'll be forced to sit bye them. And you wont be there." Yumi stated leaning her head against his chest. Ulrich rubbed her hair gently.

"I promise," Ulrich said. Then they walked off towards the cafeteria.


	3. Practices, Second Meetings, and Uniforms

**AN: Like always I do not own Code Lyoko but i do own my characters lol, oh and at the end of this long chapter i need your help so make sure you read, review and vote or no new chapter cause i am confused! lol thanks!**

**Chapter Three: Practices, Second Meetings, And Uniforms**

The next morning Yumi, Aelita, Sam, Sissy, Milly, and Tamia met on the track field.

"Alright, well let's start running a few laps to get our muscles warmed up. Then we'll stretch out and work on some stunts." Yumi said. The girls all smiled. "And what's with all the smiles?"

"We're just glad you showed up," Sam stated.

"Fine, but don't get used to it." Yumi said. They all started to run as one big group. "We'll take 3 laps around, this one as a starter the next one as a hard run, and the last one as a cool off. Then we'll stretch and work on some stunts." Yumi said trying to keep her breathing even. The group smiled and nodded.

"Yumi, you really should think about staying, if you do you get perks." Sissy stated.

"Perks like what?" Yumi asked, slightly laughing.

"Perks as in, after school credit. We get to eat later at night after the games with the football team, and we get better meals." Sissy said. Yumi laughed as they rounded the ending for their first lap.

"Faster," Yumi breathed. They then ran the second lap very fast. "Cool down lap," Yumi said. The girls slowed down to a normal jog. "Okay I have an idea that will help us also get warmed up, we are going to split up into groups of three. Once we get half way around the track we are going to do cartwheels in counts. Sam and I will go first, followed by Aelita and Sissy, followed by Milly and Tamia. I will count off then after eight counts the next group then eight counts and the last group. Got it?" Yumi asked. The girls nodded their heads and got in three rows. " ready? 5,6,7,8" With that Yumi and Sam cartwheel in perfect sequence. Eight counts later Sissy and Aelita went on the same count so they all four were doing cartwheels simultaneously. With the last eight counts Milly and Tamia went. They all cart wheeled simultaneously. Yumi and Sam ended and stepped forward so they wouldn't get hit. Next Sissy and Aelita came in followed by Milly and Tamia.

"Awesome, work you guys." Yumi said clapping her hands together.

"I'll say so, so baby you think about my offer?" Tony asked walking out from behind the bleachers.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked keeping the others behind her. Except Sam stepped up next to Yumi.

"Isn't it obvious, I came to see if you considered my offer." Tony said.

"What offer would that be?" Yumi asked.

"You, me need I say more?" Tony asked.

"How about get lost?" Sam retorted.

"Oooo dang two cheer chicks have game," Tony said laughing. "Do you one of you guys want her? The black haired girl is mine but you can take her." Tony said.

"I'll have her, she is feisty, hot, cute, and dang she's.." Shawn started.

"Out of your league," Odd said stepping out. He was with Ulrich, William, Jeremy, Paul, and George.

"I warned you stay away from them," Ulrich said. The boys all went and stood next to their girlfriends.

"That will cost you two laps," William stated.

"You can't order us around." Tony said.

"Then I am requiring it of you for soccer, you a little slow." William said smiling. Tony frowned at them and stepped closer to Yumi. Ulrich was by her side immediately.

"Only if my baby wants to see me sweat. If she asks me too I'll go for a jog." Tony said staring at Yumi.

"You are nuts! You want me to…..and that…..uhhhh….I am not your baby! Uhhhhhh!" Yumi tried to say all at once. Ulrich slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her back a little ways.

"Take your laps now." Ulrich said.

"Uhhh and I'm not telling you too either." Yumi said. Sissy then placed her hand over Yumi's mouth so she wouldn't say anything to get herself in trouble.

"Hope you watch me baby, I'll go lightening fast just for you." Shawn said to Sam. Sam tried to run over to him and smack him, but Odd caught her first.

"You're dead if I ever catch you!" She exclaimed. Aelita then placed her hand over Sam's mouth as well. Tony, Shawn, and Peter all smiled as they ran off to do their laps. Sissy and Aelita slipped their hands off and backed up a little.

"You two going to calm down?" Milly asked.

"No," Yumi and Sam both said at the same time.

"Well then we'll just have to hold you like this until you do." Ulrich said smiling.

"Yea we don't mind though so don't calm down," Odd snickered. Sam laughed and calmed down and slowly Yumi joined her. Odd released his grip on Sam while Ulrich still held onto Yumi.

"I thought you were going to let me go." Yumi said turning around to face Ulrich.

"You are still mad, I can't do that." Ulrich replied.

"So what are you guys doing out here anyways?" Jeremy asked.

"We actuality got Yumi to schedule a practice. Dorothy asked us to met her at 7am so Yumi decided to warm us up at 6am." Tamia said jumping up and down. Yumi smiled at Ulrich.

"Do you guys have to met her here?" Odd asked as Tony and his gang made their first round flexing their muscles at Yumi and Sam. Odd protectively wrapped his arms around Sam. Ulrich still held Yumi back just in case.

"I won't kill them, I promise." Yumi said.

"I know you wont, you'll just beat them into a state of unconsciousness." Ulrich replied smiling. Yumi wrapped her arms around his next and kissed him on the cheek.

"And what are you guys doing up this early?" Yumi asked.

"Jim told us to met him here too, at 7am too. I scheduled a practice at 6:30am as well." Ulrich stated.

"I wonder if they both know that the field has been double-booked?" Sam wondered aloud. Odd suddenly dropped Sam down into a dip and stared into her eyes.

"Does it really matter?" he asked. Sam laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Odd pulled her up and she kissed him for a quick moment.

"Well we have thirty more minutes before Jim and Dorothy get here, so we'll let you girls have this half and we'll use that half." Ulrich said.

"Cool, thanks." Yumi replied. With that the guys all left heading to their side of the field.

"Okay now first stretch out," Yumi stated. Around ten minutes later the girls were all stretched out.

"Now what?" Sissy asked.

"Now we are going to learn to work as a team. If we can't trust each other we can't do lifts or stunts or anything. So I need Milly to come with me." Yumi said. Milly slowly walked with Yumi to the bleachers. No one noticed Yumi wink at Sam. Sam nodded her head and went to the side of the bleachers. Yumi took Milly up five high bleachers.

"Now Milly turn and face me," After Milly did so Yumi stated to talk again. "Now your back is to the ground, there is no rail. Do you trust me?" Yumi asked.

"Of course I do." Milly answered laughing. The rest of the girls besides Sam were on the side of Yumi wondering what she was doing.

"Are you sure you trust me with your safety?" Yumi asked again.

"Yes I am Yumi." Milly replied.

"Okay then thank you." Yumi stated. Milly smiled and was about to step down when she felt Yumi push her off. Milly flew off the bleacher and screamed until she felt someone catch her. Milly looked up and saw Sam.

"Hey, I thought you trusted her?" Sam asked smiling. Milly was speechless as she looked up and saw all the girls standing above her.

"Alright who's next?" Yumi asked. Suddenly the boys had run over to see what was wrong.

"Are you girls alright?" William asked.

"Yea we're fine," Sam answered.

"Fine, I almost died!" Milly exclaimed.

"I thought you trusted me." Yumi said, pretending to look hurt.  
"I did but I didn't think you would push me off the bleachers." Milly exploded. The boys all laughed at her expression.

"I thought I'd all let you know that the second head cheerleader is Sam. So we are going to learn to trust each other. So one at a time we will fall off and with the rest of us below we will catch you. Sam will do it and I will too. So who wants to go first?" Yumi asked.

"You will," Tony stated pushing Yumi off in the opposite direction of Sam. Yumi let out a small scream, but luckily Ulrich was only on the first bleacher and jumped off to the ground. Yumi then gently fell into his arm. She looked up at Ulrich and wrapped her arms around his neck. When everyone looked up Tony was almost back to the rest of the group. Ulrich smiled at Yumi.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Yumi laughed and hugged Ulrich harder. Ulrich gently set Yumi's feet on the floor but he was still holding onto her around her waist. Yumi still had her arms wrapped around his neck. The rest of the girls and guys had come down and were standing around Ulrich and Yumi.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich gently whispered past her hair and into her ear.

"I will be, I promise." Yumi whispered back. Ulrich gently rubbed his hand up and down her back to calm her down.

"I promise I'll always be here to catch you." Ulrich said.

"I know you will, but don't make any promises you can't keep." Yumi stated quietly back.

"Well who's next?" Sam asked. All the girls looked at her like she was nuts. Yumi took a deep breath and let go of Ulrich.

"No she's right, I'll be next. You guys better catch me." Yumi stated climbing back up to the bleachers.

"Should we help?" Ulrich asked.

"No I trust them," Yumi said. She then turned her back towards them. "Ready?" she asked.

"I guess so," Aelita answered.

_"That's reassuring," Yumi thought to herself. _Yumi let herself fall back and was caught by the rest of the girls below. Yumi jumped to her feet and stood up.

"Who's next?" Yumi asked. The boys stood around to watch, but no one noticed Jim and Dorothy standing on the sidelines watching also. The girls all went one at a time and were caught just fine. Dorothy and Jim then came over when the girls stopped and started talking to the boys again.

"That was very impressive," Dorothy stated. Everyone looked over at her.

"Thanks," Yumi mumbled.

"Boys, get back to practice!" Jim yelled. The boys all ran back to practice kissing their girlfriends on the cheek.

"Girls now I have some exciting news, all the uniforms are here we ordered them early. You will all change then you will present the boys with their uniforms." Dorothy said. All the girls, except for Yumi, squealed and ran off towards the gym.

"Yumi, nice work with the trust gimic. I did see what Tony did has he been bugging you all this time?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes he and his friends Shawn and Peter, have been." Yumi admitted.

"Then I will talk to Jim, they wont be allowed near you girls, but I can only make this request if you are a cheerleader. If you leave then Ulrich will leave the soccer team, he wants to keep you safe, so I have a proposistion. If you stay I'll keep Tony and his crew away so Ulrich won't drop out is that okay?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, I don't want him to quit for me. I guess I'll just have to make the best of this." Yumi said miserably.

"Okay then go change." Dorothy said. Yumi smiled and ran off after the others.

After they had all changed the girls stood under the bleachers.

"Alright now Yumi you have to make the announcement announcing who will receive their uniform next, got that?" Dorothy asked. Yumi nodded her head yes. "Okay here are your pom-poms, now go get them." Yumi took a deep breath and walked out, the boys hadn't noticed yet. The rest of the girls followed behind her. Yumi jumped onto the bleachers and starting shaking her pom-poms.

"Attention now here for our starting line up we have the uniform for our star team!" Yumi shouted. The boys turned their attention towards Yumi and the others.

"Yea so show us what you got!" Sam shouted. The rest of the girls screamed.

Ulrich looked over at Yumi and saw they had managed to make her wear her uniform. Ulrich's Prov

"_She was so beautiful her costume was a flirty little skirt that went half way down her thigh. It must have a leotard underneath for jumps and stuff like normal cheerleading costumes do, they had her back covered and showed off a little of her stomach. It had a kind of low cut v that didn't show off anything, which was a good thing. She had her hair in a ponytail and was shaking her pom-poms. Her uniform's colors were our school's colors, black and gold. She was so pretty." End Ulrich's Prov-_ Yumi called out individual players names, giving each one small praise, while Sam handed them their soccer uniform, soccer heavy jacket, and their ID card. The cheerleader all got this stuff too but cheerleader stuff. They got pom-poms, a cheerleader ID card, a thin jacket, a uniform, one blow-horn, and, one whistle. The cheerleaders gave out all the uniforms except for three; Tony, Shawn, and Peter's. Yumi handed theirs to Jim in a box.

"For those of you who haven't gotten your uniforms come see me, we also have some rules for you three regarding our cheerleaders. The rest of you, dismissed." Jim shouted.

"That goes for you cheerleaders too, see you all later." Dorothy called out. She then walked away.

"Nice uniforms, do you like ours?" Odd asked, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

"Of course I do, they are so hot." Sam stated.

"So what shall we do?" Jeremy asked.

"Well we have a practice later on tonight and Jim is supposed to make some huge announcement tonight." William said.

"Don't we have one tonight too?" Aelita asked.

"Yea I think so," Tamia stated. Yumi and Sam just smiled.

"You two know why don't you?" Paul asked.

"Why what?" Sam asked. Yumi was biting her tongue trying not to laugh.

"Why Jim and now Dorothy want to talk to us," Odd stated.

"If we knew that wouldn't we tell you?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know would you?" Ulrich asked. Yumi and Sam looked at each other and laughed. Odd quickly wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Listen here and listen well, no one gets hurt if I find out what I want to know. Mostly this young lady here won't be hurt, so are you going to cooperate?" Odd asked in a gangster voice. Sam laughed as Odd put his finger to her head in the sign of a gun.

"Okay we will tell, Jim is going to make Tony captain." Yumi stated.

"WHAT!" Odd exclaimed letting go of Sam.

"Kidding," Yumi and Sam said at the same time. "Bye," They said and took off.

"Do you girls know what they know?" William asked the rest of the cheerleaders. They all shook their heads no.

"Then it looks like we have until tonight to get it out of them," Paul stated.

Yumi and Sam were in the room they and Aelita shared. Milly and Tamia shared a room, while Sissy had her own. Since Yumi, Sam, and Aelita all shared a room they got a slightly bigger room than normal. Sam and Aelita shared a bunk bed with Sam on top and Aelita on bottom, while Yumi had a twin size bed next to a wall. Sam and Yumi plopped down on Yumi's bed laughing.

"We'll have to hide from them until tonight." Sam stated.

"That shouldn't be that hard," Yumi said.

"Yea right," They both replied at the same time.

AN: Alright that's the next chapter now I need all your help so pick the letters you want more of in the chapters to come. You can pick more than one letter. Your review could say more of B, C, and E. so just pick R&R and let me know!

More talk with the boys and what they are thinking or doing.

More with Tony and his crew

More Fluff- and if yes give examples; nothing gross!

More soccer practice information

More cheerleading practice stuff

More dance/cheerleading move information

More of the girls being stalked by Tony and his gang!

And one more thing I need a vote on who Peter will like Peter is the last member of Tony's gang. Tony likes Yumi and Shawn likes Sam, so who will Peter like?

Aelita

Sissy

Milly

Tamia

Thanks for all your help I know this is a lot so in your R&R just put down letters and numbers thanks!

Thanks to all my reviews some of which I will now thank from memory so if I forgot you I am sorry

Purplelover

YumiwithUlrichalways

Sargentaaron2004

Lyokogal7503

Lyoko's Princess

Thanks to all of you who I forgot!


	4. The Rules, Cute Stuff, And Practices

**Chapter Three: The Rules, Cute Stuff, And Practices**

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko lol like always oh and this chapter will include some information boring stuff so it will be long; if you have time to read it go for it if not save it for later! Lol! Oh and thanks to everyone who voted. Oh and I am making up this whole cheerleaders game thing lol I don't know if it exists or not I just thought it up, if it does exist let me know and dang that's weird that I thought of that lol. And if you don't understand the cheerleading rules of the game let me know cause I will re-explain them to you in a review they are important for later k! Okay let's get started. Oh and lol sorry and when I say "the gang" I mean Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Sam, Jeremy, Aelita, Paul, Tamia, George, and Milly. Lol ok now let's get started!

Yumi and Sam had managed to avoid the gang all day. Now the soccer team and the cheerleading squad were meeting in the gym. Everyone was sitting on the floor. Ulrich had his arm around Yumi's waist, and was talking to William. William had his arm around Sissy as well. Paul and George were talking to each other with Milly and Tamia, while Jeremy and Aelita started to join in on Ulrich and William's conversation. Odd and Sam were sitting by Yumi and Ulrich. Odd was trying to get information out of Sam still.

"Just give me a little hint," Odd pleaded.

"No, I can't it's a rule." Sam stated.

"Since when?" Odd asked.

"Since Dorothy told us not to tell." Yumi declared. Sam was about to say something in return when Odd wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close to him. He kissed her for a little while then let up.

"Now will you tell me?" he asked.

"No," Sam replied laughing. Yumi laughed too. Odd still didn't want to give up, but was forced to when Dorothy and Jim walked in.

"Alright now, I am sure you're all curious as to why we asked you here tonight." Jim said, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Some of us aren't," Odd mumbled, Sam giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We have been given our schedule for the soccer games. The rules, times, dates, and extra information are on the tables back there. All soccer payers and cheerleaders will need to pick up a schedule. The first game is in less than a week, so extra practices will be scheduled for both soccer players and cheerleaders. That is all thank you." Jim exclaimed.

"If you have any questions Jim and I will be up here for a little while so feel free to ask. You are all dismissed." Dorothy said. Everyone stood up and got in a line to get their papers. Everyone had the same papers except for the rules. There were different rule papers for cheerleaders and soccer players. Once the gang all had their papers they met on the sidelines.

"So what are your rules?" Milly asked. Ulrich looked down at his piece of paper and recited them off.

**_Attention Soccer Players _**

_Thank you for joining Kadic's soccer team. Practices will be scheduled by the Coach, Jim, soccer captain, Ulrich, and the second in command soccer captain, William. Any and all your questions can be asked of these three people. All of you know how to play soccer so I do not need to go into that. If you have any questions, yet again feel free to ask. Here are the rules;_

_All practices must be made, if you can't make one please let someone know who will be there._

_Uniforms must be worn at all games, for practices you are allowed to wear whatever you want._

_Any physical fights will be dealt with either suspension from games, extra practices, or extra chores._

"There is something else at the bottom that is written in pencil." Ulrich stated.

" Any one who goes near the cheerleaders that is not on their list is suspended from the games."

"What list?" William asked.

"It should be on the back, Dorothy had us all make one up. Everyone is on it except for Tony, Shawn, and Peter." Yumi said. "It's a list of who can come near us or help us or whatever with us during practices or games. I put everyone on the list except those three. Oh no I think I forgot to put Ulrich on it!" Yumi exclaimed. Ulrich flipped the paper over and looked down Yumi's column.

"No you didn't I'm first," Ulrich said. Yumi smiled and laughed. Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi and pulled her close to him.

"Hey off my girl!" Tony stated with a smile. "She's my property." That set Yumi off and she would have kicked him if Ulrich hadn't already been holding onto her.

"You little!" Yumi exclaimed. Ulrich tightened his grip around her waist. Yumi was forced to lean into Ulrich and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Get lost Tony," Ulrich threatened.

"Why the list says I can't go near her if she's alone, she's not so I can do this." Tony said.

"If you were any closer I'd." Yumi started, but then Aelita placed her hand on Yumi's mouth.

"Oooo smart girl, now Peter do you want her?" Tony asked meaning Aelita. Aelita repelled in horror, and grabbed Jeremy.

"You leave her alone!" Yumi stated. Ulrich still was trying to keep his grip on her.

"Tony, Shawn, Peter! To your rooms now!" Jim shouted. The boys smiled and left but not before saying,

"The pink-haired girl is mine," Peter stated. Aelita cringed and wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck. Jeremy in turn wrapped his arms around her waist to calm her down. Aelita sighed and rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Ulrich, Ulrich I can't breathe." Yumi stated breaking the silence. Ulrich turned his attention back to Yumi and loosened his grip.

"How about we all take a breather and met in an hour for lunch?" William suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ulrich and Yumi, Odd and Sam, Jeremy and Aelita, William and Sissy, Paul and Tamia, George and Milly, in groups of two all went their separate ways.

First Starting At The Bottom with George and Milly-

"So what are your rules?" George asked. Milly smiled and opened up her note. The rules said

**Attention Cheerleaders-**

**The games are ruled by points just like the soccer game. You are scored by judges on the side lines by stunts, formations, accuracy, come backs to the other team's chants, excitement, and the ending last point cheer, If your own team wins the game you automatically get extra points but you can still win if they loose. The end cheer points are for the end of the game when the soccer captain or 2nd in command soccer captain goes to shake the other team's captain or 2nd in commands captain's hand. Both teams head cheerleader will give one last cheer and the best one that delivers best everything gets the final points. We tally them at the end at let you know how wins. **

**Rules-**

**Practices must be made when scheduled by Yumi, Sam, or Coach Dorothy**

**Uniforms must be worn at all games and pom-poms.**

**Please fill out the list of which soccer boys can come near you or not if you have not yet**

**And have fun**

"That's it," Milly said.

"Cool," George said, dragging Milly over towards their favorite spots. They reached a small park. George sat down on a swing and Milly sat down next to George on their swing.

"You know Yumi had been thinking that we could do a cool basket lift with you in your eagle costume." Milly stated.

"That's cool, you know tomorrow is our second week anniversary." George said.

"I know, what do you want to do?" Milly asked.

"Well we have practice so we can give it a shot." George said. Milly and George talked and decided to swing at the park. After a while George got off and pushed Milly for a while.

"Well we have ten minutes before we met everyone shall we walk back?" George asked. Milly nodded her head in agreement. She leaned over and kissed George on the cheek, then they walked back to school holding hands.

Next with Paul and Tamia-

"Hey so where do we go now?" Paul asked Tamia. Paul and Tamia had been dating for a month and three weeks now. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"We could just sit down and take a rest." Tamia said. So Paul and Tamia sat down and rested under a tree close to the cafeteria. They got up when they saw George and Milly head in. They then followed.

Next with- William and Sissy-

"Boy am I glad that Peter doesn't like you." William stated.

"Why?" Sissy asked.

" Because I would be afraid of loosing you," William added. Sissy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Never," She whispered. William leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. They had been dating for almost 6 months. Yumi and Ulrich had hooked them up in a practical joke that backfired and worked on themselves and Sissy and William. William and Sissy didn't mind though they were extremely pleased. Sissy brought William to the movies and they sat down to a little kid's cartoon to clear their minds. William brought his arm around Sissy's shoulders. Sissy sighed and rested her head on William's shoulder as they finished the movie out. When the movie was over it was time to meet the others. William and Sissy rushed back to school.

With Jeremy and Aelita-

Jeremy and Aelita walked all the way to the old X.A.N.A inhabited factory.

"So many memories," Aelita breathed. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Aelita's waist.

"Good and bad, but we made it through didn't we?" Jeremy asked.

"I wish Peter didn't have a crush on me," Aelita stated. Jeremy turned Aelita around to face him.

"I promise if you need anything or if something goes wrong I will be there." Jeremy said. "I love you Aelita." Jeremy breathed. Aelita smiled and gently kissed Jeremy on the cheek. Jeremy in turn kissed Aelita's hand and they walked inside the factory. They walked to the elevator and sent it down to the supercomputer room. Dust caked the walls and chair.

"We really should visit this place more, just to make sure he doesn't wake up again." Jeremy said. Aelita nodded her head and ran her fingers along the keys of the keyboard. "Come on," Jeremy said slipping his hand into Aelita's. Aelita gently blushed as he led her back to the elevator.

"Should we head back to school early" Aelita asked.

"No I have a better idea," Jeremy said. He pulled Aelita up out of the elevator and out of the factory. Jeremy took her to a sandy river side place. Jeremy and Aelita took a walk along the wet sand, hand in hand. After a long time of talking a walking they put on their shoes and headed back.

"Thanks that was the best," Aelita said, resting her head on his shoulder. Jeremy smiled and they headed back to school.

With Odd and Sam-

"Are you that worried that Shawn might come up and bug us?" Sam asked. Odd looked around. He and Sam had gone to Odd and Ulrich's room. They were on his bed listening to the radio. Odd had his arm around Sam's waist, and was flinching at every noise that sounded outside the hall.

"You need to relax more," Sam said, pulling Odd up. She dragged him over to the soccer field. She picked up the ball with her hands and threw it into the goal.

"One point for me," she said smiling.

"That doesn't count you cheated!" Odd exclaimed.

"Try and catch me," Sam taunted taking the ball in her hands and running over to the other net. Odd laughed and ran over to catch Sam but she had already made it to the other goal and scored again.

"You are loosing to a cheerleader." Sam stated. Odd then ran and kicked the ball towards the other goal, but Sam swooped it up in her arms and threw it back into the first goal.

"That's three, and how did you even make the team?" Sam asked smiling. That got Odd going. He grabbed Sam with one arm and the ball with the other and raced down to the other net. He threw the ball in and spun Sam around in circles.

"Why are you so happy you're still two points behind?" Sam asked laughing. Odd set Sam on the ground and grabbed the ball. He threw it in the net then got it back then threw it in again.

"Now, we're tied." Odd said racing to get the ball again.

"Too bad that's game," Sam said right before Odd threw the ball in again. Odd smiled and tackled Sam to the ground, but he gently put his hand behind her back and used his other hand to gently have them fall, unhurt, to the ground. Sam and Odd laughed until they heard the town clock strike.

"We are going to be late!" Sam cried. She and Odd stood up and ran towards the cafeteria.

With Ulrich and Yumi-

Ulrich led Yumi to his favorite spot in the woods. They sat down and leaned up against a tree.

"Why do you love it out here so much?" Yumi asked.

"It's quiet, and peaceful and comfortable." Ulrich replied. Yumi laughed a little. "What?" Ulrich asked.

"It's just not something I would have expected from you," She said. "you're a soccer star, fast action, fast pace, let's do this now person. I didn't think you would like peaceful, calming places." She stated. Ulrich laughed at this statement and rested his head against the tree trunk.

"I do like running, fast moving, lots of action stuff. It is also nice, sometimes to rest and relax. Also, to enjoy just sitting hear listening to nothing but the wind. It calms me down and makes me feel better." Ulrich stated. Yumi smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"So are you mad at Tony?" Yumi asked quietly. Ulrich took a deep breath before answering.

"In a way, if he messes with you I am, if he just plays soccer and sticks to the rules I can forgive him. But, if he ever messes with you, or hurts you, or does anything to you, he will pay." Ulrich said.

"I hope not, if you hurt him you'll be kicked out of the games." Yumi said looking up at Ulrich.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him, but he will pay if he does anything to you." Ulrich said. Yumi's smile turned into a worried look.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" She asked. Ulrich gently rubbed her hair.

"I won't trust me, do you?" Ulrich asked smiling. "If you don't you can fall off the bleachers again."

"I think I trust you," Yumi said.

"You trust me?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea," Yumi answered.

"You sure?"

"Yea,"

"Positive?"

"Yea, Ulrich why the twenty.." Yumi started when she couldn't talk anymore. Ulrich had gently leaned down and kissed her. It lasted for only a few seconds thought then Yumi finished her sentence.

"Questions," Yumi finished. Ulrich smiled at her.

"Then I won't let anything bad happen to you. Tony will wish he never liked you." Ulrich said.

"He is cute though," Yumi said quietly.

"WHAT!" Ulrich exploded.

"Got ya, do you trust me?" She asked giggling.

"Do I trust you, you just said Tony was…"Ulrich started then Yumi kissed him for a quick second. "Hot, That kiss affect only works on you not me." Ulrich stated.

"Really?" Yumi asked and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Nope nothing," Ulrich stated.

"Well then I'll go see if it works on Tony then," Yumi said standing up. Ulrich quickly grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down into his lap.

"Threats they work," Ulrich said. Yumi laughed as she moved to sit next to instead of on Ulrich. Ulrich and her leaned back against the tree until they heard his cell phone go off.

"We have five minutes until we have to meet the gang, I set an alarm on my phone," Ulrich stated.

"Well then let's head back." Yumi said standing up. Ulrich and Yumi stood up and walked back to school.

They all raced into the cafeteria meeting at almost the same time. They all grabbed lunch, ate, then headed off to practice. At cheerleading practice Dorothy was having them work on their cartwheels and lifts. While in soccer, Jim was having them run-over some challenging plays. The girls were in the gym and the boys were outside on the soccer field. Jim split the boys up into two different teams. Ulrich and William were forced to be the team captains. William took Paul, Tony, Shawn and some other boys while Ulrich took Odd, Jeremy, Peter and some other boys. The game started and were neck in neck in score. The fierce rivalry was fun to watch. Ulrich and William called all the right plays and so far no one scored. Then Odd kicked the ball over William's head to Ulrich. Ulrich then bounced it off his head into the goal. The first point, but William was determined to get it back.

During cheerleading practice-

The girls were working on a small lift, but decided to wear their uniforms anyway.

"Lift Yumi up on three," Dorothy said. "One, two…" Then she stopped. The girls waited for three but it never came. They looked over at Dorothy and saw she was fainted on the floor. Yumi quickly ran over to her followed by the other girls.

"Sam call 911, Sissy get your father, Aelita get a blanket and cover her up, Milly and Tamia make sure she doesn't move she might have hit her head. I'll go get Jim, he'll want to know he has a crush on her anyway." Yumi said. The girls then raced into action. Yumi ran out of the gym and over to the soccer field. She ran through the middle of a play and the boys were forced to stop. Tony quickly grabbed Yumi around her waist and stopped her. Yumi struggled to get free. Ulrich quickly came behind Tony and pried his hands off Yumi. Yumi then ran over to Jim.

"I told you I'd get my hands around your girlfriends waist, now I have, and I liked it." Tony said. Ulrich tried to pounce on him, but William and Odd pulled him back. Yumi had run all the way over to Jim and was getting yelled at for interrupting the play.

"You should know better," Jim started.

"I know but," Yumi tried.

"I mean to interrupt my play,"

"I know but"

"Think next time Yumi,"

"But you see,"

"You know better," Jim stated.

"Dorothy is hurt!" Yumi screamed. Jim froze.

"What?" he asked.

"Dorothy is out cold in the gym. I came over to tell you the hospital should be on it's way Sam went to call." Yumi said.

"Ulrich, bring your girlfriend over to the gym I don't trust her around Tony and his gang. The rest of you practice dismissed." Jim said running off for the gym. Yumi walked over to Ulrich, Odd, William, Paul, Jeremy, and George, who had been there. They all took off after Jim.

When they got there Dorothy was on a stretcher in the ambulance.

"She wont be able to be the cheerleading coach anymore. Looks like we have no cheer squad this year." Principal Delmas said. All the girls whined and were sad.

"I'll do it for her," Jim spoke up. Everyone looked at him amazed. "Hey I did cheerleading in my high school days I can coach both. I'll just need a lot of help from Ulrich, William and your two captains." Jim said to the cheer squad. They nodded their heads with confusion but decided to listen. Jim smiled and set off to his room.

AN" X.A.N.A is gone, Sissy is nice cause she is dating William, and when I say the gang I mean Ulrich, William, Odd, Jeremy, Paul, George, Yumi, Aelita, Sissy, Sam, Milly, and Tamia. Just to clear up any misinformation I gave. And if there is anything you don't understand about the cheer scoring or game tell me cause it's important later k!

AN: Alright that's the next chapter now I need all your help so pick the letter you want more of in the chapter to come. You can pick one letter. Your review could say more of B, or C or D or F, so just pick R&R and let me know!

More talk with the boys and what they are thinking or doing.

More with Tony and his crew

More Fluff- and **if yes give examples; nothing gross!**

More soccer practice information

More cheerleading practice stuff

More dance/cheerleading move information

More of the girls being stalked by Tony and his gang!

Thanks to my reviews I will name some if I missed any sorry

Yumi2

Lyokogal7503

767inuyasha767

yumicl

melcho

Dannysgirlfriend

Frog Disease

YumiwithUlrichalways

Lyoko'sPrincess

Jazzyyumi

Kagome1322

Lilgalbigpal

Sargentaaron2004

And that's all yall I hope thanks again bye! Oh vote review and everything this is a story based on people's ideas I just write what people review in so any ideas you have besides what's up there is great to have. The story is made up by you guys I just rephrase it and add my own stuff if you guys don't give me stuff so I need ideas and details lol thanks!


	5. The Not So Accident Accidents

**Chapter Four: The Not So Accident Accidents **

AN: In the beginning of this chapter Ulrich kisses Yumi making all of the little code lyoko fans happy. P- Not lol my brother, Simon, wrote that on my laptop while I was gone for a second. Lol I just thought it would be funny to leave it up there lol. Okay now for this chapter I am dedicating it to a few people who gave me ideas or helped me with my own ideas for this chapter. Sorry if I forgot anyone I am doing this from memory!

Purplelover

Lyoko'sPrincess

TrueYumi32

Jazzyyumi

Codelyokogrrrl and everyone else that game me ideas lol sorry I did that from memory!

It was early morning, 5:30am to be exact, and Yumi was on the track field again. She was trying out some new cheers she had made up last night. Yumi had her back to the bleachers. She had an idea of how to do the stunts she just needed to incorporate them with the cheer she had made up.

"Your team is going down, so turn that smile into a frown. Kick it kick it to the goal, kick it kick it get a goaaaaaaaaaal!" Yumi repeated quietly to herself. That was the cheer they used when they're soccer team was heading towards the other goal with the ball. Yumi decided to try to try the moves she had worked on last night. She stuck her arms in a low v then punched them into a high v. She did a back bend and did a walk over. She then started to turn herself in a circle when she froze. Standing right behind her was Tony. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them tight.

"Ouch that hurts you dork." Yumi stated. Tony laughed at her and pulled her close to him.

"Kiss me," He breathed.

"Forget it, now let go!" Yumi demanded, struggling to get free. Tony had too harsh of a grip on her shoulders. Yumi could feel them start to bruise.

"Let go of me it hurts!" Yumi exclaimed.

"If you don't kiss me, there might be some accidents happening." Tony stated.

"Don't kiss me I can't even stand you!" Yumi screamed.

"Fine," Tony said and pulled her into a kiss. Yumi struggled to get away but couldn't manage to do it.

"Tony!" Jim suddenly exclaimed. Tony pretended that he didn't hear Jim and kissed Yumi harder. Yumi still struggled to get away. Jim stomped over to them and pulled them apart. Yumi fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"You are suspended from the next game!" Jim screamed at Tony. Tony smiled and walked back to the dorm rooms. Jim gently picked Yumi up off the ground.

"Are you alright? You can cancel practice for today if you want to." Jim said. Yumi shook her head and headed off.

_"I can't believe he kissed me, Ulrich is going to hate me. I think he bruised my shoulders too. Now I have this nasty taste stuck in my mouth." Yumi thought crossing her arms around herself._ Just as she neared the locker rooms the boys were coming out.

"Hey Yumi, where are you going?" Ulrich asked. Yumi then suddenly broke into a run and rushed past Ulrich and the soccer team.

_"I can't face him, he'll hate me. And if he doesn't hate me then he'll kill Tony. Ulrich will be suspended from the games." Yumi thought running past Ulrich. She was almost bursting in tears._ The soccer team turned and watched Yumi race away.

"Is she mad at you?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, but I'll go find out. Start practice without me." Ulrich said. He then raced after yumi. Yumi raced and ran into Sam and the cheerleaders.

"Yumi what's wrong?" Sam asked. Yumi had a slow tear run down her face.

"Yumi what's the matter?" Aelita asked. Yumi explained to them what happened to her with Tony.

"Here comes Ulrich," Sissy said.

"I can't talk to him now, practice is canceled." Yumi stated running off. Ulrich ran up to the girls and stopped.

"Where's Yumi?" he asked.

"She ummmm canceled practice." Aelita stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"She well…." Sissy started.

"She wasn't feeling well." Sam piped in.

"Alright well if you see her tell her I'll check on her later." Ulrich replied and ran off towards the field. He made a note to himself to actuality find out what's wrong with Yumi. He highly doubted she was sick. Ulrich hurried back to practice and joined in some kicking drills. He felt eyes pouring into his back. He turned around and glanced at the bleachers and saw Tony staring at him with a smirk smile on his face. Ulrich kicked the ball back to Odd and held up his hand for a timeout. Ulrich walked over to Jim.

"Hey why isn't Tony warming up?" Ulrich asked.

"He got kicked off until after the next game; didn't you pass Yumi on your way here?" Jim asked.

"Yea, but she didn't talk to me. The cheerleaders said she wasn't feeling well and canceled practice." Ulrich answered. Jim had a worried look on his face.

"You might want to skip practice; I caught Tony forcing Yumi to kiss him. I saw she was working on some cheerleader moves and I turned my back for a few minutes. Next thing I knew when I turned around was Yumi struggling to get free while Tony was kissing her." Jim stated. Ulrich's jaw dropped in surprise.

"I'll skip practice." Ulrich said and ran off to find Yumi. Jim watched as Ulrich ran off then he turned his attention back to the rest of the boys.

Yumi ran into her room and closed the door. She dropped on her bed and started to cry again onto her pillow. "I don't normally cry, I just can't help it. I am so afraid of loosing Ulrich." Yumi thought to herself.

"Ulrich is going to hate me, I can't believe that happened. I couldn't even move it's all my fault." Yumi sobbed. She cried and stopped and then cried into her pillow again. She felt horrible. The door slowly opened but she didn't hear it. The person came and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked. Yumi jumped off her bed in surprise.

"Ulrich I didn't….I didn't hear you come in….I didn't hear you knock." Yumi stuttered. "I have to go," Yumi said. "I have cheerleading practice." Yumi stated and started for the door. She just couldn't' face Ulrich not yet. Ulrich gently grabbed her shoulder, and saw her wince in pain. Ulrich removed his hand and grabbed her hand instead.

"Yumi I know what happened, it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you." Ulrich stated. Yumi turned and faced him. "I want to kill Tony, but I'm not mad at you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd hate me, I felt, I feel horrible." Yumi stated staring at the ground. Ulrich gently lifted her chin to his eyes level.

"Never," He stated. Yumi saw the look of compassion in his eyes and then buried herself in Ulrich. She cried into his shoulder. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's alright now." Ulrich coaxed. He gently pulled her closer into him. Yumi's crying subdued into small sobs. She looked up at Ulrich and saw he was smiling at her. Her face was spilled with tears and one more was running down. Ulrich took his hand and whipped her face off. Yumi smiled and rested against him. Ulrich ran his hand up and down her back. She was still wearing her cheerleading uniform. Yumi looked at him as there faces were inches apart. Ulrich leaned in only to have Yumi turn her head. He gently kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just…..I just kissed another guy. If you kissed me it'd be like you were kissing him." Yumi chocked out, stuttering. Ulrich smiled and whispered in her ear.

"No, you didn't kiss him you were forced, and I'd only kiss you, Tony is a freak and his kiss doesn't count, unless you want it too." Yumi shook her head no. "Then I won't kiss you now, not until your okay with it." Ulrich replied brushing his fingers across her cheek. Yumi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her like that for a few minutes. Yumi then broke out and looked up at him.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"Anytime. How about we head back and watch the end of practice. I'm sure Jim will let us." Ulrich stated. Yumi's face froze for a minute when she thought of Tony being there. Ulrich saw her hesitation. "I'll be right next to you the whole time, I promise." Ulrich replied. Yumi then smiled and nodded her head. She and Ulrich then walked off towards the soccer fields. When they got outside Ulrich set his soccer jacket on Yumi's shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist. Yumi smiled and leaned into him. When they got there they sat on the bleachers. Jim nodded and turned his attention to the soccer players. Yumi watched as the cheerleaders, under Sam's lead, were stretching. Tony came down and suddenly sat next to Yumi. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand. He quickly turned his attention towards her and saw Tony. Jim saw him at the same time.

"Tony, up top now!" Jim screamed. Tony smiled and walked back up. Ulrich pulled Yumi into him again.

"So why do your shoulders hurt?" he asked.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Back at your room I placed my hand on your shoulder and you winced." Ulrich replied.

"Oh, that," Yumi answered in dismay. "When Tony kissed me he squeezed my shoulders too hard. I think he bruised them." Yumi answered. She gently pulled up one of her sleeves and saw small bruises forming in the shape of finger prints. Ulrich rubbed them gently then pulled her sleeve back down. Yumi looked back up and him and saw Ulrich's eyes had furry in them.

"Please don't do anything stupid, if you do Jim will probably suspended you from next week's away game." Yumi begged. She didn't want to be alone with Tony anymore than she had too. She rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I won't." He stated running his fingers through her hair. They watched as the practices came to and end. Jim told both teams, soccer and cheerleaders, to go shower off. The two groups nodded and watched as Jim walked off towards Ulrich, Yumi, and Tony.

"Tony, meet me in my office in half an hour, go now." Jim ordered. Tony stood up and walked away smiling. Jim then turned to face Ulrich and Yumi.

"Alright you two, next practice I want you both out there. I know we had a problem and I understand, but I need someone to lead the cheerleaders. I'm not as good as I appear to be or as I used to be. Ulrich the team is looking weak without you. There is no spark to ignite them. Next time both of you out there, I'll have a talk with Tony." Jim said then he walked away. Ulrich and Yumi stood up and the gang all crowed around them. No one noticed Shawn standing right behind Sam or Paul standing right behind Aelita.

"Hey are you alright?" Sam asked. Yumi nodded her head.

"What happened?" Odd asked. Yumi fell silent.

"I'll tell you," Shawn spoke up from behind Sam. Sam jumped in surprise, and then Odd quickly pulled her to his side. Sam placed her hands on his chest as Shawn walked by. Odd wrapped one of his arms protectively around her. Shawn walked all the way up to Yumi and Ulrich. Ulrich gently pushed Yumi behind him.

"Yumi and Tony had a lip-locked wrestling match, and poor Yumi is upset because she lost. She so wanted to win." Shawn said, sneering at Yumi.

"Why you little." Ulrich stared and began walking over to Shawn, but Yumi quickly placed her hand over his mouth and stepped in front of Ulrich.

"Nothing stupid, remember you promised." Yumi whispered. Ulrich calmed down and looked at Yumi.

"After all little princess here grabbed him first and wrapped her lips around…" Shawn started.

"Freeze!" Ulrich shouted, scaring everyone. Yumi slightly jumped, but Ulrich placed one of his hands on her shoulder. Then she winced in pain. Ulrich quickly removed his hand and then gently rubbed it. Yumi smiled up at Ulrich, but he could tell she was on the verge of tears again. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him. Yumi leaned up against his strong muscular chest. She could hear his steady rhythmic breathing.

"Yumi was forced to kiss the slimy no good friend of yours. She didn't have a choice. She's got bruises to prove it." Ulrich stated through clenched teeth. The whole group stood and stared at Ulrich and Yumi then back to Shawn again.

"Yumi would never do anything like that, and besides Tony is a no good creep." Sam piped up. Shawn turned around and saw Sam.

"Oh baby I'll deal with you later. I know everything about you. Your midnight walks around the campus or how you listen outside Odd's door to make sure he is alright." Shawn said changing the subject. Sam's mouth stood wide open.

"How….how did you know?" Sam stuttered. Odd pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her. Shawn just smiled, then he turned his attention back towards Yumi.

"Get lost," Ulrich stated.

"Fine easily, oh but before I go Yumi I have a message for you from Tony. He says you can have your gum back anytime." Shawn said then he and Paul walked away. Yumi was on the verge of tears again and tried to hold them back.

"We know you didn't do it, don't worry." Aelita stated. The others seemed to find their voices and agreed instantly. Yumi nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Ulrich.

"We have another practice scheduled after lunch will you be there?" Sissy asked. Yumi nodded her head, as did Ulrich. They all walked to get lunch. They all sat with their respected couples while Tony and his gang were forced to sit with Jim. Sam was feeling unnerved.

"Yumi, can you come with me for a moment?" Sam asked. Yumi looked over at Sam, because she was having a conversation with Jeremy and Aelita.

"Sure, no problem." Yumi replied. She got up and followed Sam outside. Odd and Ulrich watched them leave.

"What do you think is up?" Ulrich asked.

"I think Sam is still freaked and embarrassed about Shawn knowing all that stuff back there." Odd replied. Then he got up and followed them. Sam had brought Yumi all the way to the vending machines.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"It's Shawn, how did he know all that stuff about me. I walk in the woods that would mean he would have to follow me. I….I don't know what to do." Sam replied. Yumi saw that Sam looked scared.

"Tell Odd, he cares." Yumi stated.

"I don't want to worry him." Sam replied.

"You would worry me more if you didn't tell me," Odd stated appearing from around the corner. Sam blushed as Odd walked over to her. "I care, and I would rather be told more than anything else. I don't care if you take walks at night, or listen outside my door. I think it's cute, and so nice of you." Odd replied. Sam had crossed her arms and was staring at the floor. Odd gently placed his hands on her shoulders causing her too look up. "I love you." Odd stated. Sam smiled and allowed Odd to draw her into a hug. Yumi smiled and quietly walked back to the cafeteria. She got in and sat back down next to Ulrich.

"Is she alright?" Ulrich asked. Everyone seemed to be wondering the same question for they all stared at Yumi waiting for an answer.

"Yea, she's with Odd right now." Yumi replied.

Odd held her in that hug for a little longer then let go.

"Why weren't you going to tell me, I care. You don't have to tell Yumi everything it's not so stupid that you can't tell me." Odd stated.

"I know, but I didn't want to worry you." Sam replied. Odd smiled and hugged her again.

"Let's go finish lunch then you can cheer, I'll watch when I don't have the ball." Odd replied. Sam giggled as her and Odd walked back to the cafeteria. They all finished lunch then headed back to the field.

"All right, now I want both our teams here to run 3 laps. Girls half way through you're second lap I want you to do front hand springs the rest of the way. Can you do them at the same time in pairs?" Jim asked.

"Yea, we have done that before with cartwheels, except Aelita doesn't know how to do them." Yumi replied.

"Well then after practice I want you girls to work on Aelita's handsprings. In the mean time Aelita just cartwheel. Alright get to it!" Jim exclaimed and blew his whistle. The girls all laughed as they started to jog with the boys.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked.

"We normally don't get blown at with a whistle." Milly replied.

"It's kind of funny," Tamia answered. The boys all smiled and laughed.

"Well get used to it, Jim does that often." William stated. They all ran two laps, then the girls picked up speed and ran ahead of the boys.

"Alright, ready! 5,6,7,8!" Yumi exclaimed then she and Sissy started. She could hear Sissy exclaim the same thing then they went. She could faintly hear Milly say it also. Yumi was almost to the end when she saw something on the ground, her hand accidentally hit it. She fell to the ground in pain. She almost tripped Sam, and had to roll out of the way of the rest of the girls. Yumi was on the ground holding her hand. Ulrich raced over to Yumi and helped her sit up. He let her rest against him. Ulrich looked at her hand, there was a soda pop lid half way in it. There was a little blood coming out of it. Jim had raced over and made his way through the boys that had gathered around. The girls also ran back to see why Yumi stopped.

"What happened?" Jim exclaimed.

"Someone left a sharp can cap on the field and Yumi hit it." Ulrich replied.

"Who on earth! Did this!" Jim shouted. None said anything. Ulrich looked up and saw Tony and his crew smiling.

"Ulrich get her to the new nurse's office." Jim stated. Ulrich nodded and helped Yumi up. They both walked off towards the nurse's office.

"How are you doing? Do you want me to carry you?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"No, it's my hand not my leg or foot." Yumi replied laughingly. Ulrich smiled at her.

"_Most girls would be in tears right now, Yumi sure is tough." Ulrich thought._ They got to the nurse's office and waited for the new nurse to begin.

"Hello, my name is nurse Kayla. Let's take a look at your hand there, that's one nasty cut." She stated. Yumi smiled as Kayla carefully examined her hand.

"I'll have to take it out, young man could you hold her other hand. I need her to squeeze that one so she doesn't squeeze this one." Kayla stated. Ulrich slipped his hand into hers. Yumi smiled.

"Alright now, this might hurt a little," Kayla said. Then she quickly pulled it out. Yumi winced and barely squeezed Ulrich's hand. A little blood started to come out by Kayla quickly applied a cloth to it.

"Now I'll have to clean it, this will sting a little." Kayla said. Yumi nodded her head. The cleaning process didn't take that long then Yumi and Ulrich were on their way back to the soccer field.

"I can't do handstand, cartwheels, front or back handsprings, darn it. Jim is going to be extremely angry." Yumi said. They got back and finished practice.

"Girls, work on Aelita's handsprings, the rest of you dismissed!" Jim shouted. The girls worked on Aelita's hand springs until she got them, then they walked back to their rooms. On the way Yumi heard a voice from the side of the building say,

"I told you if you didn't kiss me accidents will happen. Kiss me willingly and maybe next time things will go better for you." Yumi cringed and kept walking to her room. They all went to their own rooms and Sam found a note on her bed. She didn't tell the other girls she just read it.

"Dear Sam I know everything about you, and don't forget it. When you think your alone I'll be there. I have listened to you sing in the shower or place pennies on the ground face up for other people to find and have good luck. I know what you do and I know where you are at all times. Shawn" Sam cringed and reached for her cell phone. She dialed Odd's number.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Odd asked.

"Can you come over here, I need you." Sam stated. Odd said he'd be right there. Yumi and Aelita went to get a drink when Odd came in.

"So what's the problem?" Odd asked. Odd put his hands on Sam's waist and helped her off the top bunk bed. Then she handed him the note. Odd read it. Anger flared in his eyes for a minute then he calmed himself down.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it." He said. Sam sat down on Aelita's bed and put her head in her hands. Odd sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her back and waist. Sam smiled as she sat there in complete protection with Odd.

"Nothing will go wrong," She whispered. Odd agreed with her. But on the other side of the wall someone was laughing it was Shawn.

"Have a good day, I'll still follow you baby. Baby your mine." Shawn whispered still listening through the wall.

AN: And that's it lol I love how many reviews I got it made me update faster lol. I don't own anything of course lol. Now for the next chapter if I don't get ideas in my reviews I will not update and I say that as a promise. Even if it's a small idea like have Ulrich carry Yumi or Jeremy hug Aelita or Tony kick Ulrich just make up your own idea and let me know. Thanks to all my reviewers!


	6. Suspended

**Chapter Five: Suspended AN: Oh and i dedicate this chapter to Lostmoonchild **

They met for practice the next day. Sam clung to Odd every chance she could. Yumi rarely left Ulrich's side, and the rest of the group was getting annoyed with Tony and his crew. The girls were working on a lift with Yumi at the top holding her up in her splits. Sissy and Sam were at the bottom holding up Milly and Tamia who were holding up Yumi. Aelita was behind Sissy and Sam so that they made a triangle on the ground. Aelita's job was too hold Milly and Tamia's legs so they wouldn't fall. The boys were below watching them finish. They were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"This has got to stop, I've never seen them so worked up." Odd stated.

"Yumi normally isn't this bad, she can handle being freaked out, but not this time." Ulrich stated.

"Maybe tomorrow's away game will settle their minds down a little." William stated.

"Maybe not because tonight's game is the only one Tony is forced to sit out of. Shawn and Paul don't have to sit out at all." Jeremy stated. Suddenly a soccer ball was launched and hit the girl's pyramid. Yumi fell off the top, while the rest of the girl maintained their balance. Ulrich took a few steps forwards and caught her.

"Do you trust me this time?" Ulrich asked her. Yumi laughed. Ulrich set her down, and quickly kissed her cheek. Yumi smiled and leaned up against him. The rest of the girls slowly got down from their pyramid and ran over to Yumi.

"Where did that soccer ball come from?" Sissy asked. Tony suddenly appeared from behind them.

"Oops, that would be my fault. Hope you girls are alright." Tony said, then he made eye contact with Yumi. "After all an accident is an accident." He smiled then grabbed his ball. No one said anything or smiled at him. Tony smirked and walked away, but called over his shoulder.

"I'll try to have better aim next time." Tony stated. This made Yumi mad she started to run over to Tony, but Ulrich grabbed her first. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place.

"Let me go, he did that on purpose. I'm going to kill him." Yumi exclaimed. Ulrich held her in place until she calmed down. "I could have killed him, I could have shut him up for good. That wasn't any accident." Yumi stated.

"We know, we know." Ulrich stated. Ulrich kept one of his arms around her tightly, and with the other one he rubbed her arm.

"We should go," Yumi stated. She got ready to leave, but Ulrich still held her tight.

"To go where?" He asked. Yumi turned around to face him and he wrapped his arms around her back.

"Not to beat up Tony if that's what you are asking. We are headed to our rooms to change and then get dinner." Yumi stated. She went to kiss Ulrich then stopped. She looked down as tears again filled her eyes. Ulrich lifted her chin up to his eye level, he saw her eyes glisten with tears that hadn't fallen yet.

"Not yet, don't worry about it." Ulrich stated. Yumi forced a smile and met Ulrich's stare. "No fake smiles either, give me what you are feeling." Ulrich whispered. Yumi let her smile fall and she buried her face in Ulrich.

"I hate this," she mumbled. Ulrich let her stay there for a moment, then slowly brought her out.

"Don't worry about it." Ulrich stated. Yumi nodded her head and then let go of Ulrich. Odd let out a small whistle, since no one knew what they were talking about. Yumi and Ulrich blushed. They had forgotten there friends were there.

"Come on let's go," Aelita stated grabbed Yumi's am and pulling her. The girls left leaving the guys alone.

"So what's with Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"She's still upset about that kiss with Tony." Ulrich said.

"Sam's still upset about Shawn stalking her too." Odd stated. The boys all shook their heads.

"Too bad about that huh?" Tony stated, while he was walking towards them with his crew. Ulrich was held back by William and Odd.

"What's wrong with you, you look like you got beat up?" Ulrich suddenly asked. He was right Tony was bruised and black eyed.

"You did," He answered then lied on the ground. Jim was walking over and saw Tony on the floor.

"Ulrich I warned you, I have to suspend you from tomorrow's away game." Jim said shaking his head.

"But I didn't do it he came over here like this." Ulrich stated.

"No he hit me, all I did was ask him how Yumi was." Tony moaned from the ground.

"Yea Ulrich, like he would do that to himself. Shawn, Paul get him to the nurse's office." Jim stated. They nodded their heads and walked Tony over there. Suddenly a voice came from the distance.

"Odd, Sam wanted me to ask you if." Yumi said then she stopped. She saw Tony beat up and bruised. She ran over to Ulrich.

"I….you…..you promise." She managed to say. Ulrich opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Yumi, Ulrich has been suspended from the away game." Jim said. Yumi's eyes stared at Ulrich. Jim walked away.

"Ulrich, I thought you weren't going too." Yumi said.

"He didn't Tony came over here like that. Only Jim wouldn't listen." William stated. Ulrich pulled Yumi into his arms. She had a worried look on her face. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, and saw they were barely watery.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "Tony will be at that game, and you wont." Yumi whispered. The rest of the guys were watching, and Ulrich noticed.

"Yumi did you have to tell anyone anything? Why did you come back?" Ulrich asked. Yumi looked surprised, then she remembered.

"Oh right, Odd Sam wants to know if you'll go on a walk with her tonight. She said call her later, she jumped in the shower." Yumi stated. Odd nodded his head.

"Is that all?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded her head. "Okay then we'll go for a walk and meet up with you guys later alright?" Ulrich asked. The guys all nodded and Ulrich gently pulled her along with him. The group watched as Ulrich and Yumi walked off.

"You're girlfriends are hot, as a matter of fact too hot for you two." Shawn said to Odd and Jeremy.

"We'll think of someway to get you two suspended then we'll have fun this weekend." Peter stated. He and Shawn then walked away. Odd and Jeremy went to get them but William and Paul stopped them.

"Don't that's what they want." William said. Odd and Jeremy calmed down.

"I'll go wait for Sam outside the showers." Odd said and stormed off. Jeremy, William, and Paul then left to follow Odd.

Ulrich brought Yumi out to the woods and leaned against a tree. Yumi placed her arms against his chest and leaned into him.

"Don't worry I have a plan." He whispered past her dark hair and into her ear.

"You do?" She asked, mumbling into his chest.

"Totally, but you'll have to put up with him for a little while. If he hurts you though I'll kill him." Ulrich said tightening his grip on Yumi's waist.

"Ulrich, Ulrich I can't breathe." Yumi said in a tiny voice. Ulrich loosened his grip on her.

"Sorry, okay so you'll just have to play it cool on the bus. Then I'll get Odd and William to get him to talk. Tony will explain everything you'll have it all on tape then you let Jim hear. They'll turn the bus around and I'll be ready to hop on. Then you'll switch seats and sit with me. How's that sound?" Ulrich asked.

"Like a plan," Yumi answered. Ulrich and Yumi walked back to join the others. Odd was pacing back and forth the hall way dragging Sam along with him.

"I am going to need you guy's help if I am going to get to that game tomorrow." Ulrich stated. He explained his plan to them and they all agreed to it. They went to the game. The team had won by over twenty points. Mostly thanks to Ulrich. They went to sleep that night and got up the next morning to put their plan into action.

AN: Alright alright I know that was shorter than I normally go lol but I had to put this up now I was so excited about it lol how cute is that lol I love it. I don't own Code Lyoko but that was so cute lol I wnt to thanks ppl who helped me again,

Jazzyyumi

Purplelover

TrueYumi32

Kagome1332

Lostmoonchild


	7. Plans And Annoyances

**Chapter Six: Plans, And Annoyances**

**AN: Okay unless you people out there like Milly and Tamia a lot I am not going to add a lot of them, unless you ask me to in a review. Oh and if no one likes Sissy either I'll just stick with Sam, Aeltia, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich. Everyone will still be in the story but no fluff scenes for Milly, Tamia, and Sissy unless you ask for them. Oh I don't own Code Lyoko and I Need 15 new reviews before I add a new chapter. And 5 of those have to be idea reviews lol if I don't get any no new chapter and trust me you'll love the new chapter! Oh and there is a vote thingy again down below so check it out and vote! Thanks R&R**

Yumi was standing outside the bus with Ulrich. The rest of the gang had already climbed on. Odd made sure that Tony had a seat beside him for her to sit.

"If you have to hug him or whatever to get me on don't worry about it. Just don't kiss him okay." Ulrich said. Yumi nodded her head slowly.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked quietly. Ulrich pulled her close into him and let her head rest on his chest. She had on her cheerleading uniform and his soccer jacket over that.

"Take good care of my jacket." Ulrich said.

"I will, I promise." She whispered. "Just make sure you're ready to get on that bus."

"I was thinking of staying home today, you know rest up and all." Ulrich stated. Yumi smiled and hit him in the chest.

"Then maybe I'll have to threaten you to come." She stated smiling.

"And how would you do that?" he asked.

"Well," Yumi said, pushing herself off Ulrich. She then started to walk towards the bus. "I might have to say that Tony is sort of hot, who knows it's a long bus trip." Yumi said. Ulrich ran up behind her and pulled her back into his arms against himself.

"I'll be ready," he stated. Yumi laughed and turned to face Ulrich. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that they're faces were inches apart.

"You better be," she whispered. He gently kissed her on the cheek, and then let her go. She waved goodbye and climbed onto the bus. Odd hopped off and ran over to Ulrich.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she's alright." Odd stated. Ulrich patted Odd on the back in thanks.

"If he gets to frisky I'll have Yumi sit by Sam, and I'll sit by him." Odd said with a smile. Ulrich slapped him upside the head. Odd smiled then ran off towards the bus. Jim walked out of the gym carrying a few bags.

"Need some help?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure, too bad you aren't coming." Jim stated handing Ulrich a few bags to carry.

"Maybe," Ulrich said. He followed Jim on the bus taking the bags to the back of the bus. He passed Tony and Yumi. Odd and Sam sat in the seat next to them. Yumi had a pleading look on her face. Tony had his arm wrapped around her waist, too low for his comfort.

"Jim I thought Ulrich had to stay behind." Tony stated.

"He's just helping me with bags, and then he's getting off. Tony remove your hand now." Jim said. Ulrich smiled at Yumi then got off the bus he watched it leave. Then he raced back to his room to grab his stuff.

On The Bus-

"So baby, you and I will have a great time this weekend, don't you agree?" Tony asked breathing down Yumi's neck.

"That was pretty smart of you, I mean to get Ulrich kicked off the squad for this game, so who hit you?" Yumi asked quickly. Odd was surprised that she jumped straight into it.

"Why baby is that what makes you happy?" Tony asked. Yumi's stomach churned as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Does that mean you aren't going to tell me?" Yumi asked in a pitiful voice. Odd and Sam tried to keep their laughter to a small cough.

"I got Shawn and Peter to do it. Then I ditched it on Ulrich. Aren't you mad?" Tony asked curiously.

"Not really, Ulrich was never clever enough to do that; if he was he would have thought of a plan to get back on the bus." Yumi stated in a dreamy voice. They now had the whole gang's attention.

"Well baby, if you say so." Tony said then brought his face close to hers. Yumi backed up so much that she fell off their seat. Odd immediately helped her up and sat her down next to Sam. He in turn sat next to Tony.

"Go ahead Yumi," Odd stated. Yumi got up and walked over to Jim. Tony watched as she pulled a tape recorder from behind her. Tony tried to get up but Odd kept him down. Tony snapped his fingers and Shawn sat next to Sam. Odd got up and pulled Shawn off. That left Tony plenty of time to make his way up to Yumi and Jim.

"She is lying!" Tony exclaimed.

"It's hard to believe you, since this is your voice on the tape." Jim stated. Tony grabbed Yumi's arm and brought her close to him.

"You got lucky this time." Tony breathed. Jim separated them.

"But Ulrich's not ready we have to leave now." Jim said.

"Yes he is he's waiting for us at the bus stop." Yumi stated. Jim smiled and ordered the bus driver to turn around. Yumi sat in the front row seat, and Tony sat behind her. When the bus stopped Yumi jumped up to go see him. Tony stuck his foot out causing Yumi to trip. Yumi missed the first step and stated to fall.

"Woa," Ulrich exclaimed dropping his bags and catching Yumi. Yumi felt two gentle but strong hands grab her by the waist and she stopped falling. Yumi smiled up at him. "Did you miss me that much?" He asked. Ulrich helped Yumi to her regain her footing then he picked up his bags and climbed aboard.

"Tony! If Yumi would have gotten hurt with that little tripping stunt of yours you would have been permanently suspended from the games and school!" Jim shouted. Tony rolled his eyes. Then Jim turned his attention towards Ulrich who had Yumi in his arms.

"Sorry I didn't believe you, ready to play?" Jim asked.

"Anytime sir," Ulrich stated. He was carrying his bag on one arm and had Yumi wrapped in his other. Tony sneered at them as they walked by towards their friends. Ulrich threw his bag in the back and sat down next to Yumi.

"Nice to see you here," William stated.

"Thanks, nice to be here." Ulrich replied. "Hey can I listen to that tape?" Ulrich asked. Yumi pulled the tape out of her bag and let Ulrich listened to it. He smiled and handed it back to her.

"So what did you do to him?" Ulrich asked. Yumi placed her hands on his chest.

"I did this, but it's much more fun on you." Yumi said. Then he brought his face towards me after his little confession and I back up so much that I fell off my seat. That's about it." Yumi stated. Ulrich smiled as the bus started to leave again. The trip there would take seven hours. They would play the next day and come home the following day. So that left plenty of time for fun. Tony and his crew were forced to sit up by Jim the entire time.

There were two hours away and it was night time. All the girls, except Yumi and Sam, had fallen asleep on their boyfriends. Yumi and Sam switched seat so they could talk. Yumi was in Odd's seat and Odd was in Yumi's seat. Yumi and Sam were talking about cheers they would do while Odd and Ulrich were talking about soccer plays. Yumi had her back to Odd and Ulrich so she didn't notice when Odd stood up and Ulrich slid to the edge of his seat. Odd held a finger up to his lips so that way Sam wouldn't say anything. She saw and kept Yumi talking. Ulrich suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her back to her seat. Yumi made a little scream and accidentally landed in Ulrich's lap. Odd, Sam, and Ulrich all laughed, while Odd took his seat back. Sam cuddled up on Odd wrapping her arms around him. Odd smiled and kissed her. Sam didn't want it to end so she didn't pull back. Odd and Sam kissed until Ulrich whistled and said,

"Get a room," Sam and Odd broke apart and smiled. Sam's cheeks barely turned pink. Suddenly a loud snore came from the front of the bus, everyone looked and saw Jim was asleep. Tony and his crew then made their way to the back of the bus. Jeremy moved Aelita from the aisle seat to the window, without waking her. William, Paul, and George all did the same. Peter sat down on the seat across from Jeremy.

"She's hot when she sleeps," he mumbled. Jeremy's face went red as Aelita kept sleeping.

Shawn sat down behind Sam and Odd and kept running his fingers on her neck. Sam would move forward and then Odd would place his arm around her neck. Then Shawn would pull on her pony tail.

Ulrich still accidentally had Yumi on his lap from earlier so Tony just sat down next to them.

"Hey that's Yumi's spot move," Ulrich stated.

"Well she can just sit here then." Tony said patting his lap. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist. "Never mind." He mumbled. Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

"You can sleep if you want I won't let anything happen to you." Ulrich whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure, you won't get much sleep then." Yumi whispered back.

"Yea, if I get too tired I'll wake you up, promise." Ulrich replied. Yumi then closed her eyes. Ulrich looked out the window to look for a highway sign, when he felt Yumi tense up on his lap. He looked at her again and saw Tony crawling his fingers on Yumi's knees. Ulrich pushed Tony's hand off and looked at Yumi. Her eyes were open now.

"Sorry I was looking for signs outside to see where we were." Ulrich said to Yumi. Yumi smiled and rested her head back down on his shoulder. "I have an idea." Ulrich whispered. He then slipped his hand under her legs and slipped her to the other side of him. It forced Tony to slip off the seat and hit the floor. Everyone laughed and Tony stood up. Then he sat down in front of them. He turned around and stared at them.

"Don't worry even if you are sill here, Yumi and I will be together this weekend you can bet on it." Tony threatened. Ulrich stood up only to have Yumi pull him back down. She kissed him on the cheek to try and calm him down.

"Don't worry about it, at least you're here don't mess that up. Besides you have a game to win so just ignore him." Yumi stated. Ulrich looked surprised for a moment.

"I thought you weren't kissing me for a long while. It hasn't been long it has just been a while." Ulrich stated. Yumi smiled.

"Maybe it's been long enough," she said. Ulrich smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Awwwww, how cute my turn." Tony stated reaching over the seat. Ulrich grabbed his hand and then pushed it back. Tony smiled and then turned back around. Yumi leaned against Ulrich and fell asleep. Ulrich smiled then rested his head on Yumi's then fell asleep.

Tony signaled to his gang to head back to the front of the bus. Odd and Jeremy sighed and then fell asleep too.

They all woke up to the sound of Jim's whistle. Everyone jumped up in surprise. They grabbed their bags and headed out towards their dorm rooms. The cheerleaders shared two joining rooms. The boy's rooms were across from theirs. There were four rooms joined for theirs. They all crawled into bed and were asleep instantly. When Sissy's alarm went off all the girls sat slowly got out of bed and got ready. They grabbed their cheerleading stuff and went to the showers. They showered off and got changed. Sam, Aelita, and Yumi were in the main part while the rest of the girls were blow drying their hair.

"Can a boy enter?" A voice suddenly called out.

"Hold on," Yumi called. She then went to check to make sure everyone was dressed. "Yea your fine." She called out.

"Good," Tony said with his crew appearing behind him.

"Tony!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Hey baby did you miss me?" he asked.

"Not at all," Yumi stated. Shawn walked over to Sam and Peter to Aelita.

"Get out of here, now." Yumi demanded.

"Not yet," Tony said. He then pushed Yumi against the lockers roughly. Sam and Aelita went to help but Shawn and Peter stopped them. Tony then grabbed Yumi's bruised shoulders and squeezed them.

"Stop it that hurts," Yumi stated. Tony just smiled, then he kissed Yumi. Yumi kicked him in the shin causing him to pull back. He pulled Yumi with him and lost his grip. Yumi hit the floor and blacked out.

"Shawn, Peter move out." Tony stated. The three boys left leaving them alone. Sam and Aelita ran over to Yumi.

"Yumi, Yumi are you alright?" Aelita asked. She didn't move.

"Aelita go get Jim, I'll stay here with her." Sam stated. Aelita nodded her head and ran off. She got to the boys dorm and pounded on the door. Paul answered it.

"Hey Aelita Jeremy's over…" He started, but Aelita pushed him out of the way and ran over to Jim.

"Jim it's Yumi she's hurt!" Aelita explained. Ulrich was within hearing distance and came over.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked. Aelita explained the whole situation to Jim then she, Jim, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy all ran over to the girl's locker rooms.

"Check inside for me first," Jim told Aelita. Aelita ran in then came back out.

"You're good," She said. The boys ran in after Aelita., and saw Sam, Sissy, Tamia, and Milly on the floor around Yumi.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed. He knelt beside his girlfriend. Jim checked her pulse and gently shook her. Yumi's eyes slowly opened. She tried to sit up, but Ulrich gently held her down.

"Give it a minute," he stated. Jim checked to make sure she didn't have any cuts or her head.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"I have a headache and my shoulders hurt. I think he indented the bruises he left last time with new ones." Yumi stated laughing a little. Jim and Ulrich slowly helped her up.

"We'll take you to their nurse's office here. Ulrich will stay with you then I'll go find Tony and his friends." Jim stated. They carefully took Yumi out of the locker rooms. Sam ran over and hugged Odd, while Aelita did the same.

"Will she be okay?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, she'll be fine. Are you two okay?" Jeremy asked. They both nodded their heads. Odd and Jeremy escorted the rest of the girls back to the guys dorm rooms. Sissy, Milly, and Tamia all went with their boyfriends.

Meanwhile- Jim had already dropped Yumi off at the nurse's office and went to find the other boys. Ulrich sat next to Yumi. The nurse checked her eyes, head, and her shoulders.

"You seem to be fine except these bruises, they are not horrible but they're pretty bad. I can give you a permission slip to not do tonight's game." The nurse said. Yumi shook her head no then pulled her sleeves back up. The nurse smiled and walked out of the room to go get Yumi some aspirin.

"How are you feeling?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay, I've felt better. I thought it was Jim or someone from this school who needed to get something I didn't recognize his voice." Yumi whispered. Ulrich gently pulled her into a hug being careful of her shoulders. Yumi gently kissed him on the cheek. Ulrich pulled back in surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because you care, and when Sissy kissed you that one time you got over it so I can get over this." She said. Ulrich smiled.

"Yea but she didn't give me bruises. He's going to pay." Ulrich stated. Yumi quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Please no, it would have been worse if you weren't here." She begged. Ulrich smiled and kissed the top of Yumi's head.

"I wont." He stated. Yumi let out a sign of relief. Ulrich just held Yumi in his arms like that for a while.

_"I can't get these images out of my head. I can only guess what happened when they kissed both times. I saw how low is hand was on her back on the bus. And When he grabbed her as she was running to tell Jim about Dorothy. Tony grabbed her waist just to feel her skin. He will pay not physically I promised Yumi I wouldn't but he will pay somehow." Ulrich thought to himself. He looked down to see Yumi leaning up against him. She was so comfortable and felt so safe Ulrich didn't move her. He didn't have the heart too. "I'll just let her rest until the nurse comes back." Ulrich thought._

He gently rubbed his fingers across her shoulders hoping they didn't hurt that bad. Yumi accidentally slipped off to sleep. Ulrich smiled and let her rest. The nurse came in and let the door fall shut, which work Yumi up. She looked at Ulrich embarsed that she had fallen asleep.

"You could have woken me up," She whispered.

"No you were to beautiful, I couldn't do that to you." He whispered back. Yumi smiled, then the nurse handed her some medicine. Yumi swallowed it.

"You two are free to go, the games starts soon." The nurse stated. Ulrich and Yumi hopped off the table and left for the game.

During warm ups Yumi was stretching and watching Ulrich.

_"He's so cute, I am so lucky. What would I do without him. I can't believe he cares that much for me, that he'd risk soccer games and practices. He missed the beginning of it cause he was at the nurse's office with me. Luckly Tony and his crew have to sit out this game and the next one. Lucky for me." Yumi thought to herself. Ulrich looked over at her and smiled. It made her heart skip a beat and she smiled._ The umpire blew his whistle and the game started. (AN: Or whoever does the referring at soccer games sorry I'm not a soccer person lol if it were up to me Ulrich would be in basketball or football lol but that's beside the point kk let's move on now!)

The game started and they were tied neck and neck at half time. Jim gave them a play by play of what to do next. Then he went over to the cheerleaders to make sure they were doing alright. The whistle blew and the soccer players headed back out field. With two minutes left in the game and they were still tied Ulrich had the ball and zoomed it down towards the goal. The crowd was breathless as he shot it in and it was a goal. The crowd and cheerleaders went wild as the buzzer sounded. The girls ran on the field. Ulrich picked Yumi up (his hands were around her hips) and spun her around. Yumi laughed as he put her down and kissed her right there in front of everyone.

**AN: Vote Time-**

**Pick A, B, or C**

**next chapter is a total fluff chapter and fluff only**

**next chapter is just a normal chapter with whatever stuff a mix of it all**

**next chapter has more soccer and cheerleading stuff in it.**

**Only one letter counts if you send more than one letter I'll only take the first letter I see as your vote oh no lol. **

**Oh And One More Vote if you picked A-**

**Should it be a Ulrich/Yumi & Odd/Sam fluff chapter**

**Should it be a Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremy/Aelita fluff chapter **

**Should it be a Odd/Sam & Jeremy/Aelita fluff chapter**

**Only Ulrich/Yumi**

**Only Odd/Sam – that might be hard for me too do without Ulrich and yumi **

**Only Jeremy/Aeltia- that might be hard again for me with out U and Y**

**Or U/Y & O/S & J/A fluff chapter**

**If you pick this one that means you want Sissy, Milly, or Tamia just let me know which one! **

**Lol you guys vote and let me know thanks! Oh and I don't do lemon, lime or gross fluff stories so forget about that lol! R&R thanks peoples! **

**Oh And A Preview Of The Next Chapter If It's A Fluff Chapter lol. I'll just describe one or more of them in more detail if you tell me too.**

**yeah, they could be watching a movie after the game as a sort of celebration for getting tony caught and for winning the game. any type of movie would work**

**but during the movie, one of the guys (probably odd) could attempt to scare the girls as some kind of joke which results in him getting hit on the head with a pillow and in the end part, there's a bit of fluff with the girls being held by their boyfriends oooooo, aaaaaaaaa, awwwwww, fun so R&R If you want this or not!**

**Next Chapter's Title: The Movie and Heading Home**


	8. The Movies

**Chapter Eight: The Movie And Heading Home**

**AN" I don't know if the movie is real if it is I don't own it or Code Lyoko. Oh and thanks for all your reviews! You all did great!**

The boys and girls all met together to watch a movie in the girl's dorm room. Everyone sat with their respective boy friend and girl friend. Odd slipped a movie in and sat next to Sam. The title popped up saying Nightmares Last Tuesday. Everyone started at Odd and groaned. Aelita still hadn't seen her first horror movie so Jeremy was nervous, no one mentioned it since they didn't want to bring up Lyoko to everyone else who didn't know about it. The movie began with a scientist working on a chemical reaction when it exploded causing a meltdown of his factory. He then stood up and was a huge, bubbing, oozing monster. Aelita screamed and buried her face in Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy rubbed her back and quietly explained to her it was fake. Aeltia looked up at the movie then squeeled again. Jeremy let her continue to hide in his shirt. He smiled at her. Odd had seen the movie before so he started to stare at Sam. Sam noticed out of the corner of her eye and looked at him. Odd smiled at her and started to twist her hair around his finger. Sam smiled and leaned in closer to Odd. Odd wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in as far as she could get. Every time Sam started to watch the movie Odd slid a piece of popcorn down the back of her shirt. Sam silently giggled as she pulled it out. Odd laughed and let her lean up against him again. Ulrich slid his arm around Yumi's waist and let her lean into him as well. He could feel her breathing increase in speed as the movie got to the scarier parts. Right before the monster ate it's first victim Ulrich flinched on purpose really hard causing Yumi to jump. She turned around and hit him in the chest with her fists. Yumi and Ulrich laughed as she tried to hurt him. Ulrich then grabbed her hands and laid them on his chest to make her stop. Yumi then turned her attention back towards the movie. The monster appeared out of no where right as Ulrich had slid his hands under her legs. He pushed her off her seat causing her to gasp, but Ulrich caught her and then pulled her back onto her seat. Yumi smiled and hit Ulrich in the chest again. Ulrich placed her hands yet again on his chest causing her to lean in. Yumi rested her head on his chest too and they finished the movie in that position. The movie ended and Ulrich got up to turn it off. He looked at his other friends and noticed they were all asleep except for Yumi. Ulrich pulled Yumi up and led her out the door. The school they were at had a lake near it so Ulrich led her near it. They walked along the shores taking in the breath taking sights.

"This is amazing," Yumi breathed. Ulrich smiled and put one of his arms around her. They kept walking.

Meanwhile- Sissy and William had woken up, and were arguing.

"We argue way too much," Sissy stated.

"Then maybe we should end out relationship," William said. Sissy nodded her head and stormed off to her bed. William left and went to his own room. After he was gone Sissy was thinking to herself.

"This is perfect, now Ulrich will be mine again!" Sissy whispered aloud before drifting off to sleep.

AN: The next chapter will have some drama in it as you can tell lol. OH no what will happen. I have decided to dedicate this chapter to TrueYumi32 thanks for all your ideas girl!


	9. The Scare

AN: Ulrich doesn't like Sissy cause Yumi used to get jealous and he doesn't want her to get mad at him. So he doesn't like her and doesn't want to be near her. Oh and i don't own Code Lyoko!

**Chapter Nine: The Scare**

The gang was all packed up to leave and got in the bus. Jim forced Tony and his crew to sit with him. He also told the bus driver not to let them leave in case he fell asleep. The bus driver nodded and started the bus up. The rest of the gang trouped on. Ulrich kept Yumi in front of him as they walked past Jim and his new bus pals, Tony and his crew. He stepped on Tony's foot as Tony slid it out to trip Yumi. Tony pulled it quickly back in pain but he didn't yell so Jim wouldn't know what he did. Ulrich smiled as he walked by. The rest of the group was already in the back seats of the bus. Ulrich and Yumi threw their bags in the last couple of seats with everyone else's then they went up a few seats and sat down. Ulrich noticed that Sissy and William sat in different seats. He was trying to figure out why when he felt hands on his back. They were rubbing his shoulder. Ulrich sighed and leaned back. He looked over to see Yumi had leaned over across from the aisle and was talking to Odd and Sam. He saw both of her hands were on her knees. Ulrich slowly turned around to Sissy rubbing his shoulders.

"Hi baby," Sissy said purring. Ulrich quickly leaned forward and slid out of Sissy's grasp. He then pulled Yumi quickly onto his lap. He had tuned around so he was facing Sissy. Yumi was now, surprised and, sitting on his lap. She looked from Sissy to Ulrich in confusion.

"Don't ever do that again," Ulrich said to Sissy.

"Or what you'll sick Yumi on me?" Sissy asked leaning forward. Yumi was confused so she put one hand on Sissy's shoulder to stop her and one hand on Ulrich's chest.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Yumi asked. Suddenly William stood up and pulled Sissy to a seat with him.

"Leave them alone, just because we didn't work doesn't mean they won't." William hissed in her ear.

"You can't tell me who to like anymore." Sissy replied. The bus then took off and Jim ordered Sissy to sit down where she was. She reluctantly sat down. Ulrich turned back around and let Yumi sit down next to him instead of on top him.

"Will you rub my shoulders for a minute." Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded and started to rub his shoulders.

"Why am I again?" Yumi asked. Ulrich explained what Sissy did, and that he wanted to get her feeling off him. Yumi laughed and rubbed his shoulders a little longer. "Is that good enough?" Yumi asked.

"Yes thank you," Ulrich said. Yumi then leaned in and kissed him. It lasted a little while then Yumi slowly pulled back.

"Does that help make it better?" She asked. Ulrich smiled and kissed her again. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. The bus ride back didn't seem to take quite as long. They stepped out of the bus, Ulrich carried Yumi's bags for her. They were walking out of the bus behind the rest of their group. Ulrich was halfway down the stairs with Yumi following him. Suddenly two hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"If you don't date me there will be pain coming soon." Tony whispered in her ear.

"Never," Yumi hissed. Then Tony shoved her down the stairs of the bus. Yumi hit Ulrich and they both fell down the stairs. Ulrich was already down and just fell onto his face on the ground. Yumi fell on top of him, and winced a little in pain. She slid off of Ulrich to the ground and grabbed her ankle. Ulrich sat up and rubbed his back.

"Why did you fall?" he asked then saw that Tony came out of the bus behind them. Ulrich was about to launch himself at Tony when he saw Yumi grabbing her ankle. He quickly went over to her and gently pried her hands off her ankle.

"Does it just feel sore is it broken?" Ulrich asked.

"I think it's just sore, I can try to walk on it." Yumi stated. She stood up to place weight on her foot when she was suddenly swooped into Ulrich's arms. She put her arms around his neck. By now the whole group was around Ulrich and Yumi.

"You had better let Ulrich carry you, you don't want to hurt it more than it already is." Odd stated.

"Any way every time the girl tries to test her ankle she collapses in pain against the other guy main character." Sam said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What? I have seen a lot of movies." Sam said and everyone laughed. William, Odd, and Jeremy carried Ulrich and Yumi's bags back to their room, while Ulrich carried Yumi to the nurse's office. Jim met them outside the office. He asked what happened and Ulrich explained what Tony did. Jim told the nurse to keep him posted on Yumi's ankle, then he went off to find Tony. The nurse said that her ankle was fine, and she could keep cheering. She said it would just be sore to step on and to take it slowly. If Yumi kept mostly off of it then she would fine to cheer full out in two days. The nurse then left leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone. Ulrich picked Yumi up and spun her around. Yumi laughed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well if you stay off of it then you can cheer soon." Ulrich stated.

"You can't carry me for two days." Yumi stated.

"Wana bet?" Ulrich asked with a sly look in his eyes. Yumi giggled and kissed Ulrich on the cheek.

"It's almost time for lunch should we head over there? The rest of the group will probably be over there thanks to Odd." Ulrich stated.

"Sure, but maybe the nurse has crutches you don't have to carry me." Yumi stated. "Or maybe I can lean on you." Yumi said.

"Well let's go find her to see if she has crutches, she just left so she can't be far." Ulrich stated. He set Yumi down and let her lean on him as they walked out the door. They were about to turn the corner when they heard Tony and his crew.

"So do you understand the plan?" Tony asked.

"Sure Shawn and I tamper with Odd and Ulrich's room clocks so they think it's earlier than it really is. Then tonight you will go into Yumi's room and give her a goodnight kiss." Peter stated. Ulrich quickly slid his hand over Yumi's mouth, she was slightly pale. He used his other hand to guide her hands over his neck. Yumi wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned into Ulrich. Ulrich still hadn't taken his hand off her mouth.

"Great job boys I'll go at 11pm tonight, so don't wait up for me." Tony said. His friends all laughed as they walked away. Ulrich slowly slid his hand off her mouth, but Yumi still remained silent.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Ulrich stated.

"What?" Yumi whispered out. Ulrich stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Tonight he'll find a huge surprise when he goes to find you." Ulrich stated. Yumi looked at him confused. "Come on I'll explain my plan along the way to the lunch room. I'll just carry you, we must have missed the nurse." Ulrich said picking Yumi up and carrying her to the nurse's office.

"If we hadn't of heard or walked out of the nurse's office right then……." Yumi said, her voice trailing off. Ulrich set her down and used his hand to hold her chin up so their eyes met.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you, don't worry." Ulrich said.


	10. The Plan

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko ya da ya da ya da lol Chapter Nine: The Scare Yumi was twirling her hair on her finger and biting her lip. Ulrich had only three minutes to get here, before Tony showed up. She rested her head on her pillow hoping he would show up soon. The door slowly opened and Yumi threw the blankets over her head. That night under the blankets someone was hiding. Yumi was hiding in her room. She tried to control her breathing as the door opened. Footsteps echoed to her bed. A hand grabbed the corner of the blanket and ripped it off. "Hello my….dear?" Tony asked jumping back. "If you don't mind it's a little chilly in here, I'd like the blanket back please. I don't need a bed time story, but thanks for being so considerate." Ulrich said sitting up with a smirk on his face. Tony let go of the blanket and mumbled something as he raced out of the room. Ulrich waited a few moments then walked over to Yumi's closet. He opened it up and found Yumi on the floor. She jumped up and hugged him. "You're the greatest." She whispered in his ear. He put his arms tightly around her waist and spun her around. "Go on," Ulrich said. Yumi laughed and Ulrich set her down. Suddenly Odd and the rest of the girls and guys trooped in. "What happened? Tony just ran out of here pale?" Odd asked. Sam was holding onto his hand. Yumi explained why Tony was so freaked. "You missed the worst part though," Yumi stated. "Which was?" Jeremy asked. Flashback: Yumi was twirling her hair on her finger and biting her lip. Ulrich had only three minutes to get here, before Tony showed up. She rested her head on her pillow hoping he would show up soon. The door slowly opened and Yumi threw the blankets over her head. She was getting ready to punch the first person that came to her. Whoever it was crept over to her bed and poked her foot. Yumi jumped and swung her fist at the person's head. It stopped inches from Ulrich's head. "It's nice to see you too." Ulrich said surprised. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him really hard. A few tears fell from her eyes and landed on a part of his neck that his shirt wasn't on. "Hey, hey it's okay. Nothing is going to happen, besides we have over and hour before they come." Ulrich stated. "No we don't they'll be here in two minutes." Yumi stated as a few more tears escaped her eyes. "That's impossible," Ulrich said checking his phone. It said he had and hour and two minutes. Then he looked at Yumi's alarm clock. "How the heck did they mess with my phone too?" Ulrich asked practically yelling. Yumi tightened her grip around his neck. Ulrich rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. "You really didn't think I was coming do you?" Ulrich asked pulling Yumi out to face him. Yumi had one tear running down her cheek. "I wasn't sure…." She stated her voice trailing off. Ulrich dried her tear and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to her closet and set her down. "Stay here," Ulrich stated and shut the door. Odd stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Cool," he managed to say. "We'd better get to bed, we have a game tomorrow." Sam said. The boys all nodded and went to their rooms. The girls too snuggled into their beds and drifted off to sleep. The next day the boys were practicing on the soccer field. Yumi, Sam, and Aelita were on their way. "Did you hear that Sissy and William broke up?" Aelita asked. Te girls all shook their heads no. "Well we'll have to ask her about it later.,….." Sam said her voice trailing off. They saw Sissy on top of Ulrich on the soccer field and the rest of the boys team were standing around them. Yumi took off for her room. 


	11. Fighting Never Works

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko let it be written so let it be said!

**Chapter Ten: Fighting Never Works**

Last Time On Code Lyoko-

The next day the boys were practicing on the soccer field. Yumi, Sam, and Aelita were on their way.

"Did you hear that Sissy and William broke up?" Aelita asked. The girls all shook their heads no.

"Well we'll have to ask her about it later.,….." Sam said her voice trailing off. They saw Sissy on top of Ulrich on the soccer field and the rest of the boy's team were standing around them. Yumi took off for her room.

Now Back To Your Paid Programming-

Out of the corner of his eye, Ulrich could see Yumi running back towards the dorm rooms. Ulrich threw Sissy off him and jumped up. Sissy had tripped him and then fallen on top of him. Ulrich tried to get up but Sissy threw all her weight against him which cause him to loose his breath for a moment. Ulrich brushed himself off.

"William handle practice for a moment, I'll be right back." Ulrich said and took off after Yumi. Ulrich made it all the way up to the dorm rooms and turned the corner to Yumi's dorm room. He made it to her open door and had to quickly duck as something was flung out hitting the wall. Ulrich backed up and saw it was a stuffed animal he had given her a long time ago. Ulrich picked it up and slowly walked into her room. Yumi was tearing up her bed and then collapsed on it. Ulrich gently set the animal down next to her and sat down.

"I don't want to hear it, get out!" Yumi mumbled from her current position.

"But you have to listen to me. Sissy tripped me the knocked the wind out of me. I didn't want her on me you know that. Come on Yumi let's talk. It took me over two years to get you I'm not loosing you over something this small." Ulrich said gently sliding his hand into her fisted one. Yumi slowly sat up and looked at him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds then Yumi threw herself into Ulrich's chest. She hugged him hard and he gently hugged her back.

"Dang, now if only Sissy could weigh this little then it wouldn't have hurt when she landed on me like you just did." Ulrich said laughing. Yumi laughed as they both stood up. Ulrich slid his arm around her waist as they left her room and headed back down to the soccer field.

There you go sorry it took me so long to update I've been busy. Let me know what you think should happen next! P.s I don't own Code Lyoko! Thanks


	12. When The Tides Turn

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko let it be written so let it be said!

**Chapter Eleven: When The Tides Turn**

Ulrich and Yumi made their way back down to the soccer field but practice was over. They went to look for the gang and found them in the cafeteria. Ulrich and Yumi sat down next the rest of the group who were watching Odd stuff food into his mouth. Sissy was sitting across the table from them so Ulrich slipped his foot around Yumi's chair and scooted her closer to him. The gang was all silent as Odd finished eating no one really knew what to say. Odd stood up put his tray away and sat back down. He decided to brake the silence first but William beat him too it.

"Sissy we need to talk let's go." William said dragging Sissy along with him. The gang all watched as he and Sissy slowly went outside.

"Hey Ulrich why don't me, you, and Jeremy all go work on our side goal kicks?" Odd asked. Ulrich nodded his head and Jeremy agreed so they all got up and left. Yumi, Sam, and Aelita all watched them go then laughed.

"So what should we do?" Sam asked.

"How about make my dreams come true? Kiss me." Tony said wrapping his arms around Yumi's waist and breathing on her neck.

"You've got to be kidding me, forget it." Yumi said. Sam whispered into Aelita's ear and Aelita took off out of the cafeteria.

"Then how about mine?" Shawn asked appearing out of nowhere behind Sam. Sam was so startled that she quickly sat down in the chair next to Yumi. Shawn smiled and watched Sam look from him to a Tony wrapped up Yumi. Yumi was still facing the table, but Tony had pushed her chair fully up against the table so it was hard for her to breathe. He also had his arms wrapped around her arms and waist so her arms were tied down and he had his weight against her chair so she couldn't move. Paul was standing looking around before he finally said.

"Err….Tony. I can't find Aelita. Wasn't she hear a second ago?" Paul asked.

"So go find her then can't you see I'm busy here?" Tony answered annoyed. Paul left but luckily in the opposite direction that Aelita had taken off in. Shawn sat down on Sam's lap and grabbed both her wrists.

"Last night you wore that purple pajama shirt with those short blue shorts that say lovin you on the front weren't you?" Shawn asked. Sam didn't answer she was to freaked out. She worn those pajamas outside her room at least not that she could remember. Shawn loved the look of fear in her eyes and wanted to keep her going. He pulled a few more things out that he knew of and watched her face pale.

While right after Paul left Tony was with Yumi.

"Did you miss me at all?" Tony asked rubbing her stomach up and down with his free thumb. A chill went through Yumi as she struggled to get free.

"Not at all, and trust me I never will. You aren't allowed near me so if I were you I'd get lost." Yumi said as calm as she possibly could.

"On the contrary I'm not allowed near you if your alone. You see Sam over there is with you so actually having her around you is an open invitation for me to come over." Tony said as a small drop of spit fell from his mouth and onto Yumi's neck. Yumi squirmed to get loose but he had to good of a grip on her.

"How's about tonight you stop by my room. That stupid guy you hang out with all the time doesn't know what you like. Trust me I know what you like. I broke into the personal records room I know everything about you. Your brother Hiroki goes to the elementary school in town. I paid him a little visit and asked him a few questions about you. Trust me now I know more than enough about you to know that Ulrich doesn't know anything about you. Like before you moved you dated a 40 year old man because your parents forced you too. Ulrich doesn't even know that. So what you say baby doll come by my room tonight at 7?" Tony asked. Yumi sat dumb struck her face paled and her heart raced.

"How did he know that" Yumi thought to herself. She was beyond freaked and all the voices around her seemed to fade away all she could think about was Tony knowing everything about her. Hiroki would have told him everything he could think of. Suddenly she felt Tony flinch hard and two strong arms force Tony's off her and gently pull her up. Yumi didn't even know who it was she just fell against the person who had her. She heard the person holding her say something angrily but she couldn't make out who it was or what the person was saying. She could hear footsteps leaving and the person who was holding her wrap their arms around her. Then she started to hear her name…………….

Flashback:

Yumi sat dumb struck her face paled and her heart raced. Suddenly Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, William, and Peter came bursting through the cafeteria door.

"Sam!" Odd exclaimed and raced over to her. He pulled Shawn off her and pushed him into a table. He let Sam sit behind him while Odd dealt with Shawn. While- Ulrich stormed over to Tony and sunk his fist into Tony's stomach then pry his hands off Yumi. Yumi seemed pale and extremely scared as Ulrich gently pulled her into him. She fell against his chest and stayed there. Ulrich was worried about her because normally she would have tried to pounce on him and he would have had to hold her and himself back but this time she didn't even try to move off him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Ulrich exclaimed. Tony just seemed to smile like he was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Yumi and I were having a pleasant conversation weren't we baby?" Tony said. William placed a hand on Ulrich's shoulder to keep him from moving. Ulrich looked down and noticed that Yumi was still dazed up against him.

"If I ever see you messing with any of these girls especially Yumi again, not even playing soccer will keep me from showing you the pain you so rightly deserve and I can guarantee that." Ulrich said fuming. Tony smiled and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Tonight baby, don't forget." Tony shouted over his shoulder before walking out the door. Ulrich looked over and saw Jeremy and Peter were pulling Odd backwards almost off Shawn. Shawn gave a worried laugh and ran out after Tony. Odd turned his attention towards Sam who had stood up and threw herself into his arms. Ulrich looked down at Yumi.

"Yumi……….Yumi……….Yumi come on answer me it's alright." Ulrich said looking at her face. Suddenly Yumi seemed to come out of her state and looked up at Ulrich. A single tear fell from her eye as she said,

"Don't leave……………please." She said. She said it so sad and scared that it hurt Ulrich to hear it. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him.

"It's alright now, don't worry I'm here. Come on let's get out of here and talk. The air will do you good." Ulrich said. The others had heard him and followed him and Yumi out the door. Sam and Yumi didn't say a word they just followed Odd and Ulrich outside towards the woods. They came to the old hermitage and went inside. They figured it would be a place to talk where no one would come. They all sat on the floor in the old living room. Yumi and Sam hadn't let go of Ulrich or Odd yet.

"Come on Sam tell me what happened, I need to know. Did he hurt you? If he did….." Odd said then his voice trailed off.

"No, he didn't hurt me." Sam said slowly. "He just took me by surprise. He still knows random things about me that not even you would have known. Like last night I wore a purple pajama shirt and short blue shorts to bed. I never even wore them out of my room but he knew. It just startled me is all. I'm fine now I just don't understand how he knew. I mean what if they have a camera in our room or a hole in our wall. I just, I guess I'm a little nervous is all." Sam said more calmly now.

"Well then Ulrich and I will search your entire room tonight and tomorrow just for now change and stuff in the bathroom." Odd said. Sam nodded her head and seemed more relaxed, they both turned their heads quickly towards Ulrich and Yumi when Ulrich spoke a little loud.

"Yumi I want to help. Come on trust me I am here for you." Ulrich said. They all watched as Yumi slowly looked up at Ulrich and uttered a few simple words.

"Everything, he knows everything." Yumi said still kind of in a fog.

"What do you mean everything? Yumi talk to me here I'm trying to help." Ulrich said. Another tear slid down Yum's cheek as she spoke again.

"He broke into the personal records and memorized everything about me. Then he went to my brother's school. He asked my brother to tell him anything and everything about me. My brother I know would have he'd do anything for a nickel. He knows a lot of stuff now from before I even met you, stuff that I never wanted to relive." Yumi stated. By now the whole entire room had fallen silent and still. Ulrich was the first one to move as he fished a Kleenex from his pocket and gave it to Yumi. She dried her face and let Ulrich pull her into him.

"What did he say?" Ulrich asked. Yumi took a deep breath and began.

Flashback:

"Did you miss me at all?" Tony asked rubbing her stomach up and down with his free thumb. A chill went through Yumi as she struggled to get free.

"Not at all, and trust me I never will. You aren't allowed near me so if I were you I'd get lost." Yumi said as calm as she possibly could.

"On the contrary I'm not allowed near you if your alone. You see Sam over there is with you so actually having her around you is an open invitation for me to come over." Tony said as a small drop of spit fell from his mouth and onto Yumi's neck. Yumi squirmed to get loose but he had to good of a grip on her.

"How's about tonight you stop by my room. That stupid guy you hang out with all the time doesn't know what you like. Trust me I know what you like. I broke into the personal records room I know everything about you. Your brother Hiroki goes to the elementary school in town. I paid him a little visit and asked him a few questions about you. Trust me now I know more than enough about you to know that Ulrich doesn't know anything about you. Like before you moved you dated a 40 year old man because your parents forced you too. Ulrich doesn't even know that. So what you say baby doll come by my room tonight at 7?" Tony asked.

End Flashback:

"If he knows that then he has to know a lot more stuff. When I was 5 years old arranged marriages were demanded so my parents put me out on a date with this ugly 40 year old man. He took me out to a fancy restaurant and bought me sushi then he took me home, before I went inside though it was written under law that we had to kiss. I was forced to kiss a 40 year old man on the lips. I hated it so much I went in my room and cried. After that my parents moved here. Hiroki wasn't even born yet but I had written it in my diary which he's read 50 times by now. If Tony knows that he knows a lot of other stuff that has happened since we moved. Stuff about a stalker that followed us here he tried to kidnap me when I was 6 but my dad stopped him and had him arrested. There's a lot of other stuff that happened in the first 2 years that we lived here. Including a boy named Tony. I don't know his last name so I can't tell you if it's the same Tony but that Tony's parents and mine were best friends so Tony and I were forced to hang out. One day though he had to move but before he did he kissed me and said he liked it so much that he would come back and get me to be his forever. Then he left. If Hiroki reminded Tony of that I'm doomed." Yumi said and burst into tears. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her and looked at the others for answers. They had no idea what to say or do. Ulrich tightened his grip on her and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry you'll be just fine. I wont let anyone hurt you. I'll talk to Jim and we'll find a solution." Ulrich said beginning to stand up. Yumi tightened her grip on him and quickly whispered into his ear.

"Please Ulrich don't leave me. I……I need you." Yumi croaked out. Ulrich sat back down and held Yumi in his arms. He looked over at Odd and saw he was having the same problem with Sam. After Yumi's story Sam had begun to cling to Odd again. Ulrich lipped to Odd and the rest of the people in the room,

"We have a problem." The rest of the gang slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Ulrich grabbed Yumi by the waist as they both stood up. Odd copied Ulrich and did the same.

"Then we're going to go see Jim together now. I'll quit soccer before I'll let this happen again." Ulrich said.

"Oh please don't Ulrich I'll be find in a minute or so please don't quit because of me. See I'm fine." Yumi said letting go of Ulrich. Jeremy stepped on a branch causing Yumi to jump and grab Ulrich. Ulrich placed his arms around her and held her there.

"Wether your fine or not I'm not going to let Tony do this to you. I love you Yumi I'd do anything for you don't you know that now come on." Ulrich said as they started to walk back to school to find Jim.


	13. Day 1

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko let it be written so let it be said!

Chapter Thirteen: Day 1

The gang had made it back to Jim and explained to him what happened. Jim in turn got the three boys suspended for 3 days. On day one Odd woke up all the guys and girls are hurried them into the cafeteria. Yumi and Sam were actually smiling for a change and not holding onto Ulrich and Odd. They finished breakfast and raced off towards the track field. While the boys all worked on some of their soccer skills Yumi and the girls worked on their stunts. The girls all made a pyramid and were waiting for Yumi to jump up to the top. The boys became interested and went over to watch. Yumi did a front hand spring and landed gracefully on top of the pyramid. The boys all applauded and whistled. Suddenly Yumi's phone rang in her pocket she flipped off and answered it as the rest of the girls made their way down. Yumi got off the phone and headed back over to the group.

"My mom says I have to go home for dinner. Apparently we are having guests over for dinner and I need to be there." Yumi stated.

"That's alright it's no big deal. When do you need to leave?" Ulrich asked.

"I have to be there from 1pm until 7pm. I don't even know who these people are all I know is that I met them when I was really little. I wonder if they're from Japan?" Yumi asked mostly to herself. Then Jim came out from around the corner and blew his whistle.

"Alright team 50 push ups each then you can go shower off." Jim shouted and blew his whistle. The girls all laughed as they all got down to do their last exercise. The rest of the day went by quickly and it was time for Yumi to leave. She said goodbye as the gang all watched her go.

"Aw poor Ulrich, whatever will he do now?" Odd cooed. Ulrich punched him in the arm. Odd winced but laughed. They all relaxed and talked for the rest of the day. Around 6:30pm everyone had retired to their room. Ulrich was twirling a soccer ball on his finger when his cell phone went off. He dropped the ball and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich? It's me Yumi, can you come over and walk me home. I'm so sorry." Yumi whispered through the phone she sounded like she had been crying.

"Yumi what's going on are you alright?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't explain right now, but can you please pick me up. I don't know who else to call." She replied her voice trailing off.

"I'm on my way give me 5min." Ulrich said.

"Thank you, when you get here just say that Jim needed me to head back early for practice. Bye Ulrich" Yumi said and hung up. Ulrich laughed to himself thinking she had just become really annoyed with the people at her house. Around 7min later Ulrich arrived at her house and rang the doorbell. Her father answered it. Ulrich said exactly what Yumi told him too. Her father screamed for Yumi telling her she had to go back to school. Her father thanked Ulrich for delivering the message and taking her home. Yumi ran quickly down the stairs saying her goodbyes and out the door. She shut the door behind her.

"So what's the big…." Ulrich started.

"Not yet wait." Yumi interrupted. Ulrich followed Yumi down the block and into the woods. When they were out of sight of any people Yumi stopped. Ulrich came up to her and waited for her to speak. She gently raised her hand to her head and the other on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't think so not this time." She answered then suddenly her knees gave out and she hit the ground. Ulrich was at her side instantly.

"Yumi talk to me what's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh Yumi you forgot this I figured I'd find you here. Your mother asked me to bring these to you." Tony said appearing from behind a tree. Yumi held her head and tried not to make eye contact. Ulrich took the small bag and watched as Tony left.

"Was he at your house?" Ulrich demanded loudly.

"Yes and I am supposed to go back tomorrow from 12pm-9pm. I can't do it Ulrich. My parents don't believe me if I tell them what he does to me. They never believe me and now look at me I can't even walk." Yumi stuttered halfway in tears.

"What do you mean what he did to you. Yumi what happened?" Ulrich asked.

"When my parents weren't looking he, he. Oh I never should have called you." Yumi said breaking into tears. Ulrich pulled her into him as she rested her head on his chest.

"You can always call me never doubt that Yumi." Ulrich said. Yumi brought herself up to his eye level and continuted.

"He would, he would, he would slam me into a wall and kiss me on the cheek or on the hand or the l…li…l…" Yumi tried to say. Ulrich gently placed two fingers on her lips to make her stop talking. He pulled her into him and let her rest against his shoulder.

"I asked my mom if I could bring a guest to dinner tomorrow do you want to come?" Yumi asked.

"I was planning on coming with or without an invitation." Ulrich said. Yumi giggled then Ulrich picked her up and carried her back to school. She rested her head on his shoulder. When they got back to school Ulrich set Yumi back down and they walked to her room. They stopped outside.

"Thanks for coming to get me, you're the best." Yumi said.

"Anytime, I'm happy to do it. Well do you want to come with me and get Odd? We'll search your room for anything weird that Shawn might have used. They do live in the room on the right of you where as I live in the room on the left of you." Ulrich said slipping his hand into Yumi's. They walked into Ulrich's room and were greeted by Aelita crying into Jeremy and Odd holding Sam.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Ulrich asked. Yumi ran over to Aelita and tried to calm her down. Sam slowly got up and went over to Yumi and Aelita as well. While the girls tried to calm Aelita down Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich stepped out of the room.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Someone trashed their room it's a mess in there. Have you gone in yet?" Odd asked.

"No we were coming to get you so we could search the room for whatever. How bad is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Well it's not horrible just silly string on the wall a banner telling them stuff and what looks like yellow spray paint on their beds. But that's not the part that freaked them out." Jeremy said and then fell silent.

"What's the problem then?" Ulrich asked.

"They had locked their door it was completely locked and no one else has a key. Shawn, Paul, and Tony are suspended and no one has seen them." Odd said. Yumi came out and shut the door behind her.

"Aelita's all right now, Sam is talking to her. Is it really bad can I see?" Yumi asked.

"It's nothing we can't clean up real fast. Sure I'll take you." Ulrich stated. Odd and Jeremy nodded and went back in to see Sam and Aelita. Yumi went to her room and hesitated as her hand reached the door handle. Ulrich gently took her hand and placed both of their on the handle.

"Ready?" he asked. Yumi nodded her head as they opened the door. Their room was trashed. There was silly string all over the walls and a huge banner saying "Sleep tight we'll be watching." On each of their beds was a small package wrapped up in brown paper. Ulrich threw some garbage in a can while Yumi picked up the package. She slowly ripped it open and saw a note fall out. She picked it up and read it.

Darling Yumi,

Hey baby doll what's up? I missed you last night seeing as I've been suspended. Don't forget your mine, I know you. I own your heart and soul. Maybe tonight your parents will make you sleep at home or if I'm lucky my house. I'll ask my parents and yours. I put 2 cute little gifts in there I hope you like it. I love the picture and I have many copies of it. The other gift is from me to you. Bring it tonight or who knows what will happen? After all accidents do happen. I have a fun new game tonight that I'm dying to try can't wait to see you.

Love,

Your Tony Wony

Yumi dropped the package on the floor and sat down on her bed. The letter slid off her lap and slowly fell to the floor. Ulrich came over and picked it up. His eyes scanned over it as his free hand made a fist. He crumpled the letter up and chucked it across the room. Yumi put her head in her hands and sighed. Ulrich sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could just make this all go away. I'm always here for you just tell me what you need me to do." Ulrich said into her ear.

"how about not believing that I gave him that nickname. I never in my life would call him Tony Wony. What a retarted name. I mean come on who in their right mind would use that. If he thinks I'm playing whatever game he has in mind or sleeping at his house he's got another thing coming. I swear I'm going to kill him the first chance I get. I'll…….I'll" Yumi said but then had to stop when Ulrich put a finger over her mouth.

"Don't worry I'll be there tonight. Your not spending the night, your not playing any games. You wont be calling him Tony Wony. He doesn't own you. And I'll have to stop you from killing him so you don't get expelled." Ulrich said. Yumi giggled and reached down for the package.

"I'm going to see what's in it. If it'll make Aelita cry again we'll hide the packages on Aelita and Sam's bed." Yumi said. Ulrich nodded his head and waited for her to open the package. Yumi's hand slightly trembled as she undid the twine. She pulled out a picture frame face down. Slowly she flipped over a hot pink picture frame with hearts and kisses all around it. There was an off center picture of Tony pushing her up against the wall and kissing her on the lips. Tony had one of his hands on her side so her shirt was slightly pulled up and there was a huge bruise on her side that Ulrich noticed immediately.

"What's that from?" Ulrich asked. Yumi showed Ulrich a fist size bruise on her side.

"My parents stepped out of the room the first time he tried to kiss me. I actually won that time but his hand pushed my side in when he shoved me against the wall." Yumi said her voice starting to choke. Ulrich put the picture face down on the floor and pulled Yumi into a hug.

"How about I take the picture and shred it. If you don't want the frame I'll keep it. I have that picture of us from the first soccer game with you in your cheerleading uniform and me in a dirty soccer uniform. It's still cute." Ulrich stated.

"you can have it just burn the picture please or shred it or whatever." Yumi said. Ulrich smiled and picked up the rest of the package. Yumi reached her hand in a pulled out a skimpy mostly see through black shirt. Yumi tossed it on the ground and leaned up against Ulrich. Ulrich picked it up and held it up to himself.

"Maybe I should wear it tonight or as a warm up soccer shirt." Ulrich said trying to hide the laughter in his voice. Yumi smacked him and jumped off her bed. She went over grabbed Aelita and Sam's gifts and opened them. The same shirts fell out of theirs but one in pink and one in purple. Yumi picked them up and stuffed them in her backpack.

"Should we tell Odd and Jeremy and see what they want to do with these? They'll make Aelita cry and Sam cling to Odd harder." Yumi said walking back to Ulrich. Ulrich took her backpack.

"I'll show Jeremy and Odd when Aelita and Sam aren't around. Well should we start getting this cleaned up?" Ulrich asked.

"Not yet," Yumi said sitting down on Ulrich's lap. Ulrich was still sitting on her bed. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Ulrich put his arms around her waist and held her there for a minute. Yumi pulled back as they both took a breath of air.

"Now let's get started." Yumi said getting off of Ulrich's lap. Ulrich smiled and got up to help her.

That's It That's The End: well of this chapter anyway tune in next time for ooo dun dun dun day 2. any ideas ppl? If not that's okay. Alright though I had an idea for a new story kinda. What if I do a story based on yumi and ulrich's dates. No one else there just when they are alone on dates or whatever kinda like a journal? Let me know what you think okay. Great thanks bye bye for now. Oh or a different story what if xana launches an attack that gets every guy in the school after yumi? Yumi and Ulrich will already we dating just let me know what you think kk. Great thanks bye bye agian


	14. Day 2

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko let it be written so let it be said!

Chapter Fourteen: Day 2

After a good nights sleep and the start of the next morning Ulrich and Yumi were on their way to her house. They got to the corner of the block and saw Tony standing outside waiting for her. Yumi stopped walking and just stared at him. Ulrich had taken a few steps before realizing that she had stopped. He turned around and walked back to her.

"Come on nothing can go wrong. We don't want to be late for your parents. It's only a couple of hours no big deal right?" Ulrich asked slipping his arm around Yumi and pulling her into him.

"A couple of hours you mean like almost half a day! Just promise me one thing, please don't leave me alone. I swear he's everywhere like he has clones. You think he's in one spot and he's right behind you." Yumi said resting her head on his chest.

"I promise, besides your not even wearing that shirt he got you he'll be so disappointed," Ulrich said trying to sound sad. Yumi kicked him in the foot and tried not to laugh. Ulrich took her hand and walked her to her house. Tony was standing at their tall gate on the inside of it and he had it locked.

"Open the gate, now." Yumi said with a little flare in her voice.

"Not without the magic words, come on you remember them it's I love Tony he's so hot." Tony said with a smirk. Yumi sighed and started,

"I love uhlummm," Yumi said until Ulrich placed his hand over her mouth.

"Open the gates now!" Ulrich said with anger in his eyes. Tony smiled and slowly opened them and watched as Ulrich and Yumi walked through. Ulrich took his hand off Yumi's mouth.

"Why did you do that? I was going to say your name." Yumi said smiling. Ulrich laughed and gave her a smile. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Yumi hit the ground. Ulrich turned around to see Tony had a piece of string tied on one of Yumi's legs and had pulled her down. Tony had placed himself on the ground and pulled Yumi down so she fell on him and was straddling him. Ulrich immediately put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her up and with the other hand broke the string all in one quick easy motion. It was so fast Tony was in mid-pucker and had his eyes closed still. Ulrich set Yumi down gently as they watched Tony slowly open his eyes.

"I just had the nicest dream that Yumi had kisofgh." Tony said as Ulrich gently slid his foot under Tony's back and rolled him over. Yumi laughed and tucked her hand under Ulrich's arm. They both walked up the stairs into her house. They shut the door and took their shoes off. They took 2 steps and Tony walked in after them. They greeted Yumi and Shawn's parents first. Ulrich saw Tony step behind Yumi while she was talking to Tony's mom and had an idea what he was going to do. Ulrich quickly stepped in behind Yumi pretending to want to shake Tony's dad's hand when he then suddenly felt a pinch on his butt. Ulrich turned around to see a red stricken Tony. Tony put his head down and shuffling his feet walked away. Ulrich then finished his greeting and followed Yumi up to her room. When they got there they found Tony sitting on her bed. He patted the side of the bed next to him indicating where Yumi should sit. She took a step back and ran into Ulrich. She stayed there leaning into him.

"Come on baby I don't bite hard, just the ears then the neck then the cheek then the lips then the" Tony said before he was interrupted.

"Not if you plan on seeing tomorrow." Ulrich stated and pushed Yumi out ahead of him. He closed the door and then felt a little unexpected weight against him and had to lean against the wall. He looked down to see Yumi leaning up against him with her head against his chest. He put his arms around her and held her there.

"No worries everything is fine, come on let's see what your brother is doing." Ulrich said. But Yumi didn't move. Ulrich pulled her in tighter and rested his chin on her head. He felt her shake a little and then felt a warm drop of water through his shirt. He loosened his grip and pulled her chin up to look in her eyes. She had tears slowly coming out.

"I can't do this Ulrich, I just can't. I could fight X.A.N.A on Lyoko, I could deal with sneaking in and out of my house and in and out of school at night. I could deal with getting shocked, almost drowning, over-heated, almost frozen to death, and coming out of the scanners unconscious but I can't …….I can't do….. this." Yumi stated then fell against Ulrich again. He felt a few more tears soak through his shirt. He was going to get Tony for this if it was the last thing he did. He didn't know how but he knew he was going too. He let Yumi cry on him a little longer than she pulled out. She used her sleeve to dry her tears and then look up at Ulrich. She was a little messed up with her hair out of place and her eyes red.

"Why don't you get cleaned up in the bathroom and I'll wait for you, okay?" Ulrich said. Yumi nodded her head and walked around the corner into the bathroom. Ulrich had leaned up against the wall for two seconds before Yumi ran out and fell against him again.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"I hate him, I'm going to kill him, I don't want to be here anymore." Yumi whined. Ulrich took her off him and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the lights and on the mirror was a huge poster size picture of Tony kissing Yumi. Ulrich ripped it down and shredded it up. He threw it away then went back out to Yumi. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. Ulrich held her there until she slowly let go. She went in the bathroom and came out a few minutes later looking exactly like she had before she had come to her house. Ulrich smiled and slid his hand into hers.

"Should we go see what Hiroki is up too?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure," Yumi answered following Ulrich towards her brother's room. They opened the door and saw Tony sitting on her brother's bed watching Hiroki playing video games. Ulrich shut the door and lead Yumi down stairs. They went to her backyard and sat under the shade of a tree. Ulrich leaned against the truck and watched Yumi look around her nervously. He smiled then quickly grabbed her waist and brought her down softly next to him. She smiled and then leaned up against him.

"A smile and all it took was surprising you." Ulrich said. Yumi socked him in the arm and listened to the birds chirp. Ulrich laughed and rubbed his arm.

WITH JEREMY AND AELITA

Jeremy had already been given the shirt Peter had give Aelita and he hid it in the back of his closet. He and Aelita were on the internet doing a extreme math test online seeing who could get the best score. Aelita was laughing as she was winning by 10 points now. Jeremy would get even more frustrated and would hit a wrong button then Aelita would hit enter for him, causing her to burst out in fits of giggles. Aelita kissed Jeremy on the cheek then quickly typed in the answer before Jeremy could mess her up. That went on for a while until the end of the test where Jeremy got a 62 and Aelita got a 98. Jeremy grunted but smiled when Aelita giggled again. Jeremy stood up and stretched his legs, but didn't see Aelita creep out of his room. He let out a big yawn and turned around.

"So Aelita now what do we…..Aelita? Aelita?" Jeremy said then heard her scream. Jeremy took off in the direction of her room and grabbed the door frame.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Jeremy asked and ran over to her crumpled form on the ground. He reached her and dropped to the ground next to her. Aelita showed him a pink almost see through shirt with a note on it saying,

To Aelita- Love Your Darling Peter. Jeremy took the shirt and ripped it up along with the note. He picked Aelita up and helped her walk to his room. He guided her to his bed and then searched wickedly through his closet but the shirt was gone.

WITH ODD AND SAM

Odd and Sam were walking around town trying to find the new ice cream store that had just opened up but were hopelessly lost.

"I'm going to go ask in this antique shop you can stay here if you want to." Sam said rushing inside. Odd waited outside and watched as Sam opened the door. She quickly shut it and ran back to Odd.

"What's wrong did you find it?" Odd asked.

"No I think Shawn is in there, can we go?" Sam asked in almost a whisper.

"Let's go take a look I'm here don't worry," Odd said walking up to the door. He opened it up and only saw an old man looking at a watch. Odd closed the door and walked back to Sam.

"He's not in there, maybe you just need to relax a little." Odd said putting his arm around her shoulders. Sam sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. They walked to the crosswalk and waited for the light to change. Sam suddenly let out a squeal and pointed.

"Look Odd, there he is right across the street!" Sam said. Odd looked right as a huge semi-truck rolled by, when it passed Odd and Sam looked to see a little girl jumping rope on the other side of the road.

"But he was….I saw….I.." Sam tried to say.

"Don't worry about it, it's kinda hot out maybe your dehydrated. Let's get you some water." Odd said taking Sam across the street to an open news paper stand. They neared the stand and Sam pulled Odd quickly behind a sidewalk sign.

"he's in the stand, we can't go!" Sam whined. "I'm sure this time." Odd sighed and took a look inside was a scruffy old man and his dog. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Relax nothing's going to happen, let's get you out of the sun." Odd said leading Sam under an umbrella, then Odd went to buy her a water. Sam closed her eyes and rested in a chair. She heard footsteps behind her then a voice saying,

"You can't hide from me, even if you try." Sam leaped out of her chair and ran to Odd. Odd turned around and ran into Sam spilling the water over his shoulder.

"Odd he's here, he talked to me I didn't look for him I just ran oh please let's go." She begged. Odd looked around and didn't see a soul around where he left Sam.

"Sam are you sure? No one is there." Odd stated. Sam looked up and saw the place was empty.

"But he was….I heard him." Sam said.

"Let's get you home, hmm maybe a nap or some air conditioning would do you good." Odd said taking Sam by the hand back towards school. As they left Shawn stepped out from behind the stand.

BACK WITH ULRICH AND YUMI

Ulrich had fallen asleep under the tree holding Yumi on his side. Yumi was just drifting off when she felt a finger rub up and down her side. She smiled but kept her eyes closed. Slowly it found the bottom of her shirt and reached her skin. Yumi still smiled not thinking much about it. They the finger turned into a hand that started to crawl up her side.

"Ulrich knock it off." Yumi whispered. She heard a snore as a reply. Yumi's eyes opened to see one of Ulrich's hands on his stomach and the other wrapped around her.

She turned to see Tony smiling inches from her face. Yumi screamed and kicked him in the gut forcing his hand out. Ulrich sat up just in time to catch Yumi flying into his arms. He looked up past her raven hair to see Tony standing up. Ulrich tried to put Yumi to the side but she grabbed on to him tighter.

"Please no Ulrich don't leave me remember you promised." Yumi begged in his ear. Ulrich gently pushed Yumi to the side and marched over to Tony and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"That's it Tony, you mess with her you mess with me I've told you many times." Ulrich stated. He pushed Tony to the ground right as Yumi's parents came out.

"Ulrich Sterns what on earth do you think your doing young man?" Yumi's mother exclaimed. Ulrich slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"I was," Ulrich started.

"We were playing a game no harm done, you got me that time but I'll get you the next." Tony stated and stood up elbowing Ulrich. Yumi's mom laughed and walked back in the house.

"Now I can go and tell her the real truth or I get payment." Tony stated looking straight at Yumi. Yumi stood up and walked over to Tony.

"I hate you," she whispered. Tony smiled and took her by the arms.

"Now kiss me," he said. Ulrich charged over and took Yumi out of his hands.

"Forget it, never gonna happen!" Ulrich shouted.

"I think Yumi knows better. Last chance Yumi." Tony stated. Yumi pried Ulrich's hands off her and kissed Tony. She started to pull away when he grabbed her and yanked her in. Yumi kicked him in the shin but he still wouldn't let go. Ulrich came back to reality and pushed him off her. Yumi ran away crying.

"Why on earth did she do that? you know now talk!" Ulrich demanded.

"Because she knows her parents won't believe I tried to hurt her or make her kiss her. They love me if I tell them you pushed me down you'd be kicked out of here so fast you'd never know what happened. Yumi knew that and saved you from being expelled from school and her house." Tony said and walked away. Ulrich ran after Yumi and found her a little deeper in the woods behind her house. Yumi stood up to run but Ulrich caught her by the wrist and pulled her into him.

"I'm……I…..I'm………sor…..sorry." Yumi choked out pulling away from Ulrich. Ulrich pulled her back in and held her tightly in his arms. "Le…lett….. go Ul.Ulrich." Yumi stated.

"No not yet, and you shouldn't be sorry I should. It's my fault for everything. For breaking my promise, for pushing you aside, for you kissing Tony, for him still pestering you, for you being hurt, for your tears, for everything. I'm sorry not you." Ulrich said as he held her against his chest still. Yumi slid her arms around him and hugged him. Ulrich held her there and let her cry until she stopped shaking. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Not all of that was your fault, just breaking the promise." Yumi stated and smiled.

"Then I promise I'll stay with you no worries now okay?" He asked. Yumi nodded her head and dried her tears. They both walked back to her house with Ulrich's arm around her shoulders. When they got back it was time for dinner and everything ran smoothly there. After dinner Ulrich stated that he had to get back and help Odd on a school project and if her parents would allow it he'd escort her back to school. Her parents agreed and they left for school. Yumi jumped at every noise they heard on their way back until Ulrich wrapped his jacket then one of his arms around her. They walked like that back into school. Ulrich kissed her on the cheek goodnight and watched her close her bedroom door. He went back to his room and found Jeremy and Odd already there. They each told of their days events and decided that something had to be done. Ulrich figured they all had a plan as to what would happen if they beat them up just like what happened with Yumi. Jeremy suggested that they beat them with wit then. Now they just needed a plan. Sam and Aelita had already fallen asleep after their adventurous day and Yumi huddled in her bed hugging Ulrich's jacket around her trying to fall asleep. When she couldn't after about 15min she called Ulrich's cell phone.

"Hello Yumi is everything okay?" Ulrich asked quickly.

"Yea, I just wanted to say goodnight I guess again." Yumi whispered trying not to wake the others up.

"Good night Yumi, I love you." Ulrich said.

"Love you too." Yumi stated. "hey Ulrich?" she asked.

"yea Yumi?"

"Will you stay on until I get tired?"

"sure not a problem." Ulrich replied.

"Thanks," Yumi stated.


End file.
